


Wszystko, co najlepsze, chodzi trójkami  (Rule of Three)

by LoboBathory



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Darcy podbija Nowy Jork, Multi, Poliamoria, Polyamory, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Threesome - F/M/M, bratnie dusze, i wszyscy kochają Darcy, miłość nigdy nie jest łatwa, nawet jeśli jest ci przeznaczona, trójkącik
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-25 17:08:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4969276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoboBathory/pseuds/LoboBathory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy milion razy wyobrażała sobie swoje bratnie dusze. Planowała, że przy pierwszym spotkaniu użyje całej swojej siły, aby zmiażdżyć im obu policzki. Jej pierwsze znamię – „Cóż, przynajmniej ma niezłe cycki” – odciskało na niej swoje piętno, odkąd tylko pamiętała, napędzając każdy kompleks, jakiego się kiedykolwiek się nabawiła. Drugie, które w zasadzie pojawiło się kilka lat temu, było równie obraźliwe. Ale w tym momencie swojego życia i tak była za bardzo skupiona na kosmitach spadających z nieba, aby przejmować się jeszcze tym, komu była przeznaczona. Bo i kto potrzebuje bratniej duszy? Zresztą, nie spodziewała się, żeby pan „Kpisz sobie ze mnie” miał być wart jej zachodu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Rule of Three](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2264937) by [cylobaby27](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cylobaby27/pseuds/cylobaby27). 



> Darcy Lewis jest miłością mojego życia i przetłumaczę każdy fik, który oddaje jej sprawiedliwość <3
> 
> Betowała otemporaetmores. Wszystkie ewentualne pozostawione błędy są moją winą. 
> 
> Tekst został podzielony na trzy części dla wygody tłumaczki.

Kiedy Tony Stark uściślił, że zaproszenie do wprowadzenia się do Stark Tower wystosowane do Thora i Jane obejmuje również Darcy, jej odpowiedzią były dwa krotkie słowa: „wykur” i „wiście”. 

Nie tylko dlatego, że kochała Jane (chociaż tak było, tak samo jak kochała wielką górę mięśni, która stanowiła bratnią duszę doktor Foster), ani dlatego że dzięki temu mogła mieszkać z superbohaterami (bo już wiedziała, że wiąże się z tym więcej kłopotów, niż jest to tego warte). Naprawdę chodziło o to, że Stark Tower absolutnie zasługiwało na miano najnowocześniejszego budynku na świecie, a jej zaoferowano wolne od czynszu mieszkanie w kulturalnej stolicy Ameryki. A skoro kariera, jaką planowała zrobić w SHIELD, poszła w diabły, kiedy okazało się, że organizacja naprawdę stanowi sekretną, neonazistowską grupę terrorystyczną, Nowy Jork wydawał się równie dobrym miejscem jak każde inne, aby Darcy zaczęła planować swoją przyszłość. 

Wylądowała na lotnisku Kennedy’ego o siódmej w wilgotny, lipcowy wieczór. Zanim udało jej się odebrać bagaże i wtoczyć je do taksówki, dochodziła dziewiąta. Jane zaoferowała, że Stark wyśle po nią samochód, ale Darcy czuła się zdeterminowana, by przeprowadzić się samodzielnie. Była już oficjalnie dorosłą osobą, dzierżącą swój uczelniany dyplom i planującą zamieszkać w wielkim mieście, więc kimś doskonale w stanie sobie z tym poradzić. 

(Ignorowała to, jak włosy kręciły jej się od wilgoci, i cienie z niedospania pod oczyma i to, że tak jakby znajdowała się na granicy płaczu– całkowicie była zdolna sobie z tym poradzić).

Stark Tower składało się w całości ze szkła i metalu, całkowicie odmienne od porzuconego przez nią szeregowca na pustyni. Bezcielesny głos JARVISa, o którym uprzedziła ją Jane, powitał ją przy windzie. 

– Dobry wieczór, panno Lewis. Czy chce się pani teraz udać na swoje piętro?

Burczenie w brzuchu Darcy odpowiedziało za nią. 

– A jest tam kuchnia? A dokładniej, kuchnia, na którą mogę napaść i Hulk nie będzie mnie za to ścigał?

– Wspólna kuchnia znajduje się w penthousie – wyjaśnił jej JARVIS. – Może pani częstować się wszystkim, co tam znajdzie. 

– Kocham cię – westchnęła, opierając głowę na niechromowanej stali, z jakiej zbudowane były ściany windy. 

– Mnie również miło panią poznać, panno Lewis – odpowiedziało SI, brzmiąc na zaskakująco rozbawione. 

Kiedy drzwi windy się otworzyły, Darcy rzuciła swoje bagaże na podłogę i pozwoliła, aby nos prowadził ją w kierunku kuchni. W powietrzu unosił się zapach czosnku i pomidorów, tak smakowity, że niemal się śliniła. Może Stark zatrudnił prawdziwego szefa kuchni, aby przygotowywał im pełnowartościowe posiłki przez całą dobę. Miała taką nadzieję, bo orzeszki, które pożarła w samolocie, nie wynagrodziły jej braku śniadania. 

Na wspólne piętro składało się głównie z gigantycznego salonu z proporcjonalnie wielkim płaskim telewizorem plazmowym na ścianie. A na dywanie i skórzanych kanapach przed telewizorem leżały splątane kablami konsole do każdego możliwego systemu, od Nintendo po coś, o czym nawet nigdy nie słyszała. 

Patrząc z zewnątrz, sądziła, że cała Wieża będzie urządzana w estetyce w stylu plastikowe-pokrowce-na-meblach-o-Boże-Darcy-tylko-niczego-nie-dotykaj, którą preferowali jej dziadkowie, ale ten pokój wydawał się rzeczywiście służyć do mieszkania, a nie oglądania. 

Kiedy weszła do kuchni, zobaczyła pochylonego nad kuchenką blondyna, odwróconego do niej plecami, zajętego mieszaniem składników na patelni. 

Z westchnieniem ulgi usiadła na stołku barowym przy kontuarze wysepki kuchennej. Agresywna jazda taksówkarza dostarczyła jej więcej stresu niż relaksu, ucieszyła się więc, że wreszcie może dać odpocząć nogom. 

– Oddam ci osiem dolców i duszę mojego pierworodnego w zamian za połowę tego, co masz na patelni – zadeklarowała. 

I wtedy mężczyzna upuścił drewnianą łyżkę i odwrócił się gwałtownie. 

– Kpisz sobie ze mnie – powiedział pełnym napięcia tonem, groźnie mrużąc oczy. Jego przód był równie przyjemny dla oczu, co tył. Nawet gdyby Darcy nie zrobiła małego rekonesansu wśród mieszkańców Tower, wszędzie byłaby w stanie rozpoznać tę wydatną szczękę i niebieskie oczy Kapitana Ameryki. 

– No co? Jestem głodna – powiedziała i dopiero wtedy przetworzyła jego słowa. – No chyba, kurwa, nie.

––––

Nie każdy ma znamię, dzięki któremu można rozpoznać drugą połówkę swojej duszy, być może dlatego, że nie każdy ma bratnią duszę, a być może dlatego, że siła wyższa postanowiła spieprzyć życie tylko nielicznym wybranym. 

Małe dziewczynki marzą o poznaniu swoich bratnich dusz. Niezliczone księżniczki Disneya poznały swoje prawdziwe miłości dzięki czarnym znakom na skórze, zapisowi pierwszego zdania, jakie ich druga połówka wypowie w ich obecności. Większość dziewczynek jest przeszczęśliwa, odkrywając, że mają znamię. 

Większość dziewczynek nie jest przeznaczona kompletnym dupkom. 

Znamię na karku Darcy – „Cóż, przynajmniej ma niezłe cycki” – prześladowało ją, odkąd się urodziła. Jej piersi urosły ekspresowo, gdy tylko skończyła dwanaście lat i zaczęła dojrzewać. Jakby to, jak gapili na samo znamię, nie było wystarczająco złe. 

Czy Darcy składała się głównie z krągłości, które nauczyła się kochać? O tak. Czy chciała znokautować każdego, kto spędzał więcej czasu gapiąc się na jej cycki, niż patrząc jej w oczy? O, TAK. 

Kilka miesięcy po jej dwudziestych drugich urodzinach pojawiło się drugie znamię, tym razem na jej udzie. „Kpisz sobie ze mnie”. Najwyraźniej Darcy miała wyjątkowe szczęście, jeśli chodzi o bratnie dusze. Może to kosmiczna kara za potworne zbrodnie, jakich dopuściła się w poprzednim życiu. Nic innego nie mogło wytłumaczyć, jakim cudem otrzymała nie jednego, ale dwa dupki żołędne w pakiecie bratnich dusz. 

Jane i inne przyjaciółki próbowały wymyślać scenariusze, w których jej przeznaczone, jedyne prawdziwe miłości mogły nie być tak popieprzone, ale Darcy wiedziała lepiej. 

Po prostu nie była stworzona do miłości. 

––––

Ruchy mężczyzny były wypełnione gniewem i w pełni kontrolowane, kiedy wyłączył gaz na kuchence i spojrzał na nią. 

– Kim jesteś?

Darcy skrzyżowała ramiona na piersiach i uniosła brwi, patrząc na Kapitana Amerykę. 

– Najwyraźniej jestem twoją bratnią duszą, prawda? 

Powoli skinął głową. 

Opierając się o kontuar, kontynuowała:

– Co oznacza, że mogę zadać pytanie, które od lat chodzi mi po głowie. Co dokładnie tak cię we mnie wkurza? 

– Ja… – zaczął, w końcu wyglądając na trochę zawstydzonego. – Słuchaj, źle to zaczęliśmy. Nazywam się Steve Rogers. – Wyciągnął dłoń w jej kierunku. 

Zmierzyła go wzrokiem i odwzajemniła gest. 

– Darcy Lewis.

– Ta Darcy od Thora?

– Nie jestem przyklejona do Thora, ale tak, ta Darcy – powiedziała, tłumiąc śmiech. 

– Naprawdę poraziłaś go prądem?

– Jane ci o tym powiedziała? Obiecała, że nie zniszczy mi wizerunku, zanim się wprowadzę. 

Steve pokręcił głową. Jego uśmiech, kiedy już raczył go pokazać, był naprawdę słodki. 

– Thor o tym wspomniał. Bardzo się cieszył, że tu zamieszkasz. 

– Więc lepiej przygotować się na najgorsze – powiedziała Darcy. – Widziałam go już, kiedy się czymś cieszy. Rzeczy ulegają wtedy zniszczeniu. Zazwyczaj moje rzeczy. 

– Teraz to zwykle rzeczy Tony’ego – wyjaśnił Steve. Oparł się biodrem o kontuar. Darcy była niemal całkowicie pewna, że zwykłe dżinsy i koszulka na nikim nie powinny wyglądać tak dobrze. Kiedy Steve uśmiechnął się zawadiacko, serce jej podskoczyło. – Rzeczy Tony’ego często się niszczą. Nie ma nic fajniejszego, niż niszczenie czegoś, co Stark określił „niezniszczalnym”. 

– Brzmi jak mój typ imprezy – powiedziała. – Zakładając, że nie zaparkuje potem swojej zbroi w moim tyłku. 

– Wydaje mi się, że cieszy się z wymówki do konstruowania nowych rzeczy – przyznał. 

Darcy przeciągnęła się, wyciągając ramiona nad głową. Oczy Steve’a śledziły ten ruch. Stłumiła uśmieszek. Wciąż to umiała. Aczkolwiek nigdy by nie sądziła, że Kapitan Ameryka będzie miał kurwiki w oczach z jej powodu. 

Mentalnie właśnie walnęła głową w mur i przetrawiła jeszcze raz ostatnie kilka minut. 

– Jasna cholera, jestem drugą połówką duszy Kapitana Ameryki. 

Jego twarz znowu przybrała grobowy wyraz. 

– Posłuchaj, panienko, przykro mi, że muszę to zrobić, ale… ale nic z tego nie będzie. 

Darcy czekała na to od chwili, odkąd zobaczyła swoje znamię. 

– Nie to, żebym miała zamiar zaciągnąć cię do najbliższego ołtarza, ale możesz wyjaśnić? Wydawało mi się, że ludzie w twojej epoce mieli hopla na punkcie bratnich dusz. A zdaje mi się, że ty akurat miałeś z tym problem, zanim tu jeszcze weszłam. I „panienko”? 

Odsunął się do kontuaru i przeczesał ręką włosy. 

– Jestem już w związku i to się nie zmieni. Nie wiem, co poszło nie tak, ale musiało nastąpić jakieś spięcie, coś w związku z moim zamarznięciem. Mam dwa znamiona i to pierwsze należy do mojego jedynego. 

Darcy przemyślała to przez chwilę, po czym ciężko westchnęła. 

– Twój jedyny – powiedziała – nie jest przypadkiem ciężkim okazem dupka, prawda? 

––––

Zamiast więc zajadać się domowym makaronem albo rozpakowywać rzeczy w nowym apartamencie, Darcy opierała się o ścianę na piętrze, które Steve dzielił z druga połówką swojej duszy, Buckym. Buckym Barnesem. Zimowym Żołnierzem. 

Jane delikatnie ostrzegła ją, aby trzymała się z dala od tego mężczyzny. Miesiące temu przezwyciężył pranie mózgu, którym wkodowano mu mordercze instynkty, ale najwyraźniej nie było to coś, co prawdziwa miłość wyleczy jak jakaś cholerna magiczna różdżka. 

Naprzeciwko niej znajdowało się lustro i Darcy skrzywiła się na widok swojego odbicia. Oczywiście musiała poznawać swoje bratnie dusze z włosami kręcącymi się od wilgoci i w wygodnych podróżnych ubraniach (czyli wyglądając jak bezdomny dres). 

Po niemal półgodzinie czekania Steve pojawił się w towarzystwie innego mężczyzny. Chociaż mieli podobną budowę ciała, ciemne włosy i skóra Barnesa sprawiały, że ciekawie ze sobą kontrastowali. Metalowa dłoń wystająca z rękawa koszuli przykuwała wzrok. Darcy zerknęła na nią, zanim wróciła spojrzeniem do jego pozbawionej wyrazu twarzy. 

Zrobiła krok do przodu i z gracją potknęła się o własną torbę podróżną. Opierając się o ścianę, zanim padła przed nimi twarzą na dywan, potrzebowała chwili, żeby się pozbierać. Kiedy znowu na nich spojrzała, dostrzegła ich rozbawienie pomieszane z troską. 

– Jezu, kurwa, Chryste – powiedziała. 

Bucky pokręcił głową i zacisnął usta. 

– Cóż, przynajmniej ma niezłe cycki. 

Steve wybuchnął śmiechem. Klepnął Bucky’ego w pierś, mówiąc:

– Teraz wiem, skąd ona wie, że jesteś dupkiem. 

Bucky zmarszczył brwi i spojrzał szybko na Darcy. 

– Powiedz mi, że to nie…. 

Odwróciła się i uniosła włosy, żeby mógł zobaczyć słowa wyryte na jej karku. 

– Dokładnie to. 

– Kurwa – skwitował. 

Darcy westchnęła. 

– Co ty mi nie powiesz. W zasadzie po prostu cofnij się w czasie i idź przeproś małą Darcy. To ona musiała sobie z tym radzić. 

– Znęcano się nad tobą? – spytał Steve i całe rozbawienie wyparowało z jego twarzy. 

– Jeśli wcześnie dojrzejesz, i tak dostajesz etykietkę zdziry. Znamię, które stwierdza, że to jedyne, co twoja bratnia dusza w tobie zobaczy, nie pomaga szczególnie w sprawie zaczepek. – Bucky wyglądał, jakby kopnęła go w żołądek, więc pokręciła głową i uśmiechnęła się. – Nieważne. Przeszło mi. Poza tym, dajcie spokój, mam świetne cycki. 

– Przepraszam – powiedział Bucky. 

Darcy machnęła ręką, zbywając jego przeprosiny. 

– Nie martw się tym. 

Bucky wciąż marszczył brwi. Jego niebieskie oczy były intensywne i skupione na niej, ale pomimo ostrzeżeń Jane Darcy się nie bała. Wydawał się… zagubiony. 

– To nie wszystko, co… To znaczy, gdybyśmy byli, no wiesz, nigdy bym… 

– Słuchaj, wpadłam tu, żeby cię poznać. Steve uznał, że dziwnie byłoby poczekać z tym do rana. Ale miałam naprawdę długi dzień, a niezręczna rozmowa o tym, jak bardzo nie mamy żadnych problemów z tą sytuacją nie jest moim ideałem dobrze spędzonej nocy. Steve powiedział mi, że jesteście ze sobą na wyłączność. I to nie tak, że jesteście mi cokolwiek winni. – Wzruszyła ramionami. – Poza tym muszę się rozpakować. 

– Nie musisz jeszcze wychodzić – powiedział Steve. 

– W porządku. – Zarzuciła sobie torbę na ramię. JARVIS, niech będzie błogosławiony, otworzył drzwi do windy za jej plecami. – Zobaczymy się później, dobra? I wtedy możemy udawać, że to nigdy nie miało miejsca. 

– Darcy… 

Weszła do windy. Potrzebowała całej siły woli, aby nie odwrócić się i nie spojrzeć na nich jeszcze raz. 

––––

Lato w Nowym Jorku nie było nawet bliskie temperatur, jakie zdarzały się o tej porze roku na południowym-wschodzie, ale połączenie wilgotnego powietrza i przytłaczających dźwięków i zapachów sprawiało, że Darcy była zachwycona, ilekroć mogła się schronić we wnętrzu z klimatyzacją. 

Aby uczcić jej przeprowadzkę, Jane zabrała ją do jednej z niezliczonych małych kawiarni, jakie oferowało miasto. Z mimozą w ręce i stosikiem jagodowych naleśników stojącym na stoliku przed nią, Darcy była na najlepszej drodze do zapomnienia wydarzeń poprzedniej nocy, gdyby tylko przyjaciółka jej na to pozwoliła. 

– To po prostu niewłaściwe.

– Masz rację – przyznała głośno Darcy. – Potrzebuję więcej syropu. 

Jane ją zignorowała. 

– Po prostu nie mogę uwierzyć, że jesteś przeznaczonym dwóm mężczyznom, którzy już są zajęci. I to przez siebie nawzajem. 

– Wiesz, że jednak znamię nie determinuje całego twojego przeznaczenia. Przecież mamy te wszystkie teorie, skąd w ogóle biorą się bratnie dusze. Może moje znamiona to prostu pomyłka – powiedziała Darcy. – Podaj mi cukier puder. 

Jane podała jej cukierniczkę przez stół i opadła bezsilnie na swoje krzesło. 

– Nie mogę uwierzyć, że Bucky jest tym gościem od cycków. Może rzeczywiście będzie ci lepiej bez nich. 

– Mhm – zgodziła się Darcy z ustami pełnymi naleśników. 

– Ale może powinnaś się z nimi przespać, tak raz, dla pewności? 

Darcy niemal się udławiła. 

– Jane!

– No co? – spytała Jane. – Sama musisz przyznać, że są seksowni. A jeśli widziałaś ich razem… jakby się wzajemnie przyciągali, jak dwa magnesy. Są tak zsynchronizowani, że to niemal przerażające. 

– Powinnaś się napawać byciem miłością życia Thora, a nie fantazjować o trójkątach – zganiła ją Darcy. – I może nawet mam wiele, wieeeleee, brudnych myśli o tych dwojgu, ale jasno dali mi do zrozumienia, że nie chcą mieć ze mną nic wspólnego. 

– Ale…

– Po prostu skończ temat. Jane, proszę? 

– Dobrze – powiedziała, kręcąc głową. – Wiesz, może tak jest lepiej. To mili faceci, ale niekoniecznie… stabilni. Odkąd znam Bucky’ego, powiedział może z dziesięć słów. Jeśli wpadniesz na niego, kiedy się tego nie spodziewa, zachowuje się jak dziki pies, który może ugryźć rękę, która go karmi. 

– Myślałam, że masz słabość do przybłęd – zauważyła Darcy. 

Jane wzruszyła ramionami. 

– Thor był inny. Może i wykopali go z Asgardu, ale wciąż był księciem. Wciąż nad sobą panował, nawet jeśli nie miał kontroli nad sytuacją. A Bucky… odgryzie ci rękę, zanim sam zauważy, co robi. 

– Nie wydawał się okrutny – stwierdziła Darcy. 

– Nie skrzywdziłby cię z okrucieństwa. Raczej ze strachu. Pracuję nad tym, żeby znów był zdolny do pracy w terenie, ale Thor nie jest pewien, czy Bucky kiedykolwiek zaufa zespołowi na tyle, by z nim współpracować. 

– To smutne – powiedziała Darcy, myśląc o mężczyźnie, którego wczoraj poznała. 

– To okropne, a oni zmuszeni są radzić sobie z tym sami. Mam tylko nadzieję, że nie zrujnuje ci to pobytu w Nowym Jorku. Naprawdę cieszę się, że tu jesteś. 

Darcy wydęła wargi i posłała jej kilka pocałunków. 

– Bo jestem twoją ulubienicą i jesteś beze mnie całkowicie zagubiona?

– Można tak powiedzieć – zgodziła się Jane, kopiąc ją lekko pod stołem. 

– Też cię kocham, szefowo. 

– A skoro o tym mowa, wiesz już, co będziesz tutaj robić? – spytała Jane. 

– Poszukiwanie pracy poczeka, aż odzyskam grunt pod nogami – oznajmiła Darcy, krzywiąc się. – Możemy porozmawiać o czymś innym? 

I Jane, jako najlepsza przyjaciółka, jaką można mieć, zmieniła temat. 

––––

Pamiętacie, kiedy ostatnio Darcy była w tak wielkim mieście? To był Londyn, gdzie uwodziła stażystę i ratowała świat. Radzenie sobie w Nowym Jorku było całkiem nowym wyzwaniem. 

W czasie bitwy o Nowy Jork główna stacja metra została niemal całkowicie zniszczona, ale w ciągu ostatnich kilku lat trwały nieustanne naprawy. Stojąc na szczycie schodów, Darcy z trudem mogła uwierzyć, że to miejsce kiedykolwiek zostało zniszczone. Jasne, charakterystyczny zegar pośrodku turkusowego sklepienia prezentującego gwiazdozbiory był czystszy, niż można by się spodziewać, ale dziki rytm miasta zdawał się nie zwalniać tu nawet na sekundę. 

Darcy to czuła, ponieważ rytm bez przerwy trącał ją łokciem. 

– Och, kurwa, dajcie mi tu chwilę postać – wymamrotała. Najwidoczniej tubylcy nie mieli sympatii dla tych, którzy przybyli podziwiać charakterystyczne zabytki Nowego Jorku. 

Kiedy wreszcie udało jej się zrobić nierozmazane zdjęcie stacji, Darcy przyjrzała się mapie na ścianie, aby sprawdzić, dokąd powinna udać się teraz. Po wczorajszym wczesnym lunchu cały dzień spędziła w Tower, urządzając swój pokój i rozpamiętując, ale dzisiaj była gotowa odkrywać ścieżki w miejskim asfalcie i uczyć się nowych dróg. To, że poznała swoje bratnie dusze, które były głęboko zakochane w sobie nawzajem, nie oznaczało, że nie wolno jej cieszyć się miastem. Cholera, nawet to, że nie miała pojęcia, co robi w tym mieście poza byciem niezręcznym dodatkiem do Wieży pełnej superbohaterów, nie był w stanie jej przed tym powstrzymać. 

Nowy Jorku, lepiej miej się na baczności. Darcy Lewis nadciąga. 

––––

Stopy ją bolały. Łydki ją bolały. Ramiona ją bolały. Mózg zresztą też. 

– Pieprzę to miasto – obwieściła żarliwie, wchodząc na wspólne piętro. 

Telewizor w salonie był włączony i, jeśli się nie myliła, lokatorzy grali w Mario Kart 64. Dwóch mężczyzn siedziało na kanapie z joystickami w rękach i pełnymi napięcia ramionami, kiedy mierzyli się z wieloma trudnościami Tęczowej Trasy. 

Obserwowała ich, a kiedy Toad przekroczył linię mety, czarnoskóry mężczyzna puścił swój joystick i wyrzucił ramiona w górę w geście triumfu. 

– Udław się moimi spalinami, Stark. 

– Oszukiwałeś, Wilson – powiedział Tony.

– Po prostu mam talent – odgryzł się tamten. Spojrzał na nią nad ramieniem Starka. – Tony nie umie przegrywać. 

Darcy puściła torebkę tak, że spadła na podłogę przy windzie, i z trudem doczłapała się do kanapy. 

– Ego żadnego mężczyzny nie jest w stanie znieść porażki w Mario Kart – oznajmiła. – Cześć, jestem Darcy, przyjaciółka Jane. 

– Wiesz, kim jestem – powiedział Tony, przykładając dwa palce do czoła i posyłając jej niedbały salut. 

– Sam Wilson – przedstawił się mężczyzna. – Wiele o tobie słyszałem. 

No jasne. Przecież Falcon i Kapitan byli najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. 

– Och – wydusiła z siebie. 

– Wyglądasz, jak coś, co miasto przeżuło i wypluło – kontynuował Sam.

Darcy się skrzywiła. 

– Aż tak to po mnie widać?

– Nie musisz być rodowitym nowojorczykiem, aby rozpoznać zastraszonego świeżo przybyłego – wyjaśnił. 

Tony przytaknął. 

– Niech zgadnę. Metro padło? 

– Raczej zostało zamknięte na czas odbudowy – powiedziała Darcy, przeczesując włosy i krzywiąc się, kiedy poczuła, jak wilgotne są od potu. – Musiałam chodzić. Dużo. 

Sam pokiwał głową ze współczuciem. 

– Chcesz pomóc mi skopać Tony’ego z Tęczowej Trasy? 

– Tak, proszę – powiedziała, zrzucając buty i siadając na kanapie, wzdychając z ulgą, kiedy jej stopy wreszcie oderwały się od ziemi. 

– Ej, to niesprawiedliwie – zaprotestował Tony, ale oczy miał już przykute do ekranu. Sam podał jej pada. 

Poruszyła ramionami, żeby je rozluźnić. 

– Zaczynajmy – zarządziła. 

––––

W ciągu następnej godziny Darcy nauczyła się, że Tony rzeczywiście nie umie przegrywać, Sam jest w stanie przejść od przyjacielskiego dogadywania do przeklinania jak stary marynarz w czasie krótszym niż sekunda, a jej własna pozycja jako championa Mario Kart na wydziale nauk politycznych Uniwersytetu Culver to nie było wystarczająco dużo, aby zapewnić jej łatwe zwycięstwo w Stark Tower. 

Pęcherze na stopach zostały zapomniane, a Darcy śmiała się, wjeżdżając swoim Bowserem w Toada prowadzonego przez Sama, spychając go prosto do wody. 

– Chciałbyś mieć teraz te swoje fikuśne skrzydełka, prawda? – Śmiała się, przejeżdżając linię mety. – Znowu jestem pierwsza, lasencje! – obwieściła, odkładając joystick, aby wykonać ważne ruchy swojego tańca zwycięstwa. – To co? Chcecie się zrewanżować? Po raz trzydziesty? 

Tony, który dotarł do mety zaraz po niej, opadł bezsilnie na kanapę. 

– Poddaję się. 

– Nie sądziłem, że Tony zna to wyrażenie. 

Darcy znieruchomiała. Poznali się zaledwie dwie noce temu, ale czuła, jakby głos Steve’a wywoływał rezonans głęboko w jej kościach. 

– Twoja dziewczyna jest bezwzględna – jęknął Stark. Po pełnej napięcia chwili milczenia, dodał: – Co? Mam udawać, że to nie jest jedyne, o czym ludzie mówią w Tower od początku tygodnia? 

Darcy obróciła się na kanapie tak, aby widzieć ich wszystkich trzech jednocześnie. 

– Po pierwsze, chyba nie słuchasz uważnie, co takiego mówią, bo wtedy wiedziałbyś, że nie jestem jego dziewczyną. Po drugie, nie mów o mnie tak, jakby mnie tu nie było. Po ostatnie, bezwzględność to jedyne możliwy sposób działania w przypadku Mario Kart. Zabij albo zgiń. Nie udawaj, że sam nie grałeś nieczysto. 

– Zakryłaś mi oczy podczas ostatniego objazdu klifu – zauważył Sam. 

– Zabij albo zgiń – powtórzyła z całą mocą. 

– Chcesz zająć moje miejsce, Steve? Jesteś równie potworny jak ona – powiedział Tony, wstając. Jego garnitur był pomięty, a włosy potargane od rwania ich za każdym razem, gdy przegrywał. 

– To nie ja nawijałam cały czas o zastąpieniu wszystkich joysticków prototypami Stark Industries – zauważyła Darcy. – Ja przynajmniej nie próbuję pozbyć się czegoś całkowicie tylko dlatego, że przegrywam. – Spojrzała na Steve’a, który stał niezręcznie w wejściu do kuchni. – Co ty na to, Steve? Chcesz się dołączyć? W przeciwieństwie do pewnego milionera, którego imienia nie wymienię, ja umiem przegrywać. 

Długo mierzył się z nią spojrzeniami, aż w końcu przytaknął. 

– Jasne, mogę zagrać. 

– Powodzenia – powiedział Tony, klepiąc go po ramieniu, kiedy wychodził z salonu. 

W międzyczasie Sam przesunął się na krawędź kanapy i oparł się wygodnie. 

– W tym starciu mam zamiar być cheerleaderem – powiedział, trącając Steve’a stopą, kiedy ten siadał. 

– Niegrzeczne – zauważyła Darcy, próbując zignorować fakt, że noga Steve’a stykała się z jej. No dobra, miała trochę motylków w brzuchu, kiedy poczuła jego zapach, a ciepło jego ciało wysłało te cholerne motylki w niższe partie brzucha, ale decyzja już zapadła. – Myślałam, że jesteśmy kumplami, Sam. 

– Jesteśmy. Dlatego kibicuję tobie – wyjaśnił. 

Steve pokręcił głową. 

– Wciąż gniewasz się o tego zbijaka? 

– Ty i Bucky macie dożywotni zakaz grania w jednej drużynie w cokolwiek w najbliższej przyszłości – powiedział Sam. – Dożywotni. 

Darcy bardzo kategorycznie zabroniła sobie myśleć, co by było, gdyby Bucky i Steve drużynowo bawili się nią. Boże, czy każdy był tak napalony na swoją bratnią duszę, czy też to było po prostu jej szczęście, być doczepioną jak to trzecie koło u wozu do dwóch najseksowniejszych mężczyzn na świecie, którzy nie chcieli mieć z nią nic wspólnego?

– Stary, całe tygodnie chodziłem w siniakach! 

– Więc gramy czy nie? Uczciwie ostrzegam, Steve, bratnia dusza czy nie, mam zamiar skopać twój patriotyczny tyłek. 

Uśmieszek, jaki Steve posłał jej w odpowiedzi, był czymś wartym podziwiania. 

– Dawaj, ogierze. 

– Już zaczynasz z wyzwiskami? To oznaka słabości – powiedziała Darcy, kiedy wybierali swoje postaci. – Powiedziałbym, że będę delikatna, ale to byłoby kłamstwo. 

Granie z Samem i Tonym stanowiło dobry sposób na poznanie współlokatorów, ale nie zależało jej aż tak na tym, aby ją polubili. Szczerze mówiąc, w ciągu życia Darcy więcej razy dzieliła wspólną przestrzeń z wrogami, z którymi trzymała sztamę raczej niż z prawdziwymi przyjaciółmi. Odkrycie więc, że Avengersi są całkiem spoko, stanowiło jedynie dodatkowy bonus do korzyści mieszkaniowych. 

Granie ze Steve’em z kolei pozwoliło jej trochę poznać mężczyznę schowanego za flagą. Nic tak nie przełamywało lodów jak stara, dobra, tradycyjna wirtualna przemoc. Kiedy nie wpatrywał się w nią z dezaprobatą wywołaną jej istnieniem, był całkiem niezły. Od momentu, gdy słowa tworzące znamię pojawiły się na jej skórze, uczyła się nienawidzić osoby, która je wypowie. Ich spotkanie zeszłej nocy nie wpłynęło znacząco na jej nastawienie. Jednak to, jak delikatnie trącał ją w żebra, w połączeniu z jego generalnie dobrym uosobieniem sprawiało, że niemożliwe było go nie lubić. 

– Nie powinieneś raczej postulować grania fair? – spytała, kiedy walnął w nią błyskawicą w tej samej chwili, gdy szykowała się do skoku nad przepaścią, przez co spadła w odmęty. 

Steve zaśmiał się.

– A gdzie w tym zabawa? 

Darcy nie mogła stłumić uśmiechu. 

Kiedy już zagrali dosyć rund, aby rozbolały ją palce, przenieśli się do kuchni, wciąż się śmiejąc. 

– Mówiłem ci, że ona walczy nieczysto – powiedział Sam. Siedział razem z Darcy przy kuchennym stole, podczas gdy Steve odgrzewał im makaron, którego nie zjedli wczoraj. 

– Nie wiedziałem nawet, że można oszukiwać aż tak bardzo – powiedział Steve, kręcąc głową. – Musisz mnie tego kiedyś nauczyć, Darcy. 

Wzruszyła ramionami. 

– Da się załatwić, Kapitanie – powiedziała, kiedy zagotowywał im sos do spaghetti. 

– Więc, Darcy, niszczenie wirtualnych nawierzchni pomogło ci uporać się ze stresem Nowego Jorku? – spytał Sam, opierając się wygodnie na krześle. Coś w Samie Wilsonie sprawiało, że chciałeś z nim rozmawiać. Jane wspominała, że kiedyś był psychiatrą czy coś w tym stylu, ale Darcy sądziła, że to ma więcej wspólnego z jego promieniującym uśmiechem i rozbawionymi oczyma. I był śliczniutki – gdyby nie miała na sobie znamienia jego najlepszego przyjaciela, prawdopodobnie próbowałyby go poderwać. Może w przyszłości, gdy całe to napięcie opadnie i wszyscy pogodzą się z myślą, że przeznaczona komuś czy nie, Darcy wciąż egzystuje na rynku matrymonialnym. Trzeba być utalentowanym człowiekiem, aby zostać odrzuconym dwukrotnie w ciągu pierwszych trzech godzin w nowym mieście, ale Darcy zawsze przejawiała szczególne talenty. 

– Boże, czy moje pierwsze czterdzieści osiem godzin w tym mieście mogłoby być gorsze? – zastanawiała się. Jakby przypominając jej o wszystkich nieszczęściach, obtarte stopy zaczęły ją boleć. – W sensie, wiem, że to miasto jest bezlitosne, ale nie przesadzajmy. 

– Tylko dlatego, że metro było zamknięte?

Dramatycznie opuściła głowę na blat stołu. 

– Sądzę, że przeszłam jakieś dwie mile samą stacją metra, zanim zorientowałam się, co jest grane. Czemu tam nie ma klimatyzacji? Co jest nie tak z tym miastem?

– Przepraszam, że spytałem – powiedział Sam ze śmiechem. 

– Ludzie nawet chodzą tutaj inaczej niż w domu. Wszyscy wciąż się gdzieś śpieszą. Spójrz na mnie. Czy wyglądam ci na sprinterkę? Nie, ja maratonuję tylko seriale na Netflixie. Poza tym, ten zapach… – kontynuowała, budując napięcie. – Jakiś gościu molestował mnie na ulicy, chociaż jestem pewna, że wyglądam na wkurwioną i gotową zabijać. Nie mam nawet dekoltu! Serio, co jest nie tak z facetami? Składam się z czegoś więcej niż rozmiaru stanika. – Obróciła głowę i posłała Steve’owi rozgoryczone spojrzenie. 

Super-żołnierz odcedzał makaron i nawet na nich nie patrzył, ale czubki jego uszu przybrały kolor głębokiej czerwieni. 

Darcy nie bała się mówić głośno, co jej chodzi po głowie, ale nie była też suczą. Steve ewidentnie chciał zatrzeć złe wrażenie z ich pierwszego spotkania, więc znowu opuściła głowę i kontynuowała. 

– Poza tym włosy mi się kręcą od wilgoci. Moją urodę szlag trafił. 

– To było prawdziwe piekło – powiedział Sam, klepiąc ją po głowie. 

Wyczuwając współczucie, Darcy jeszcze raz uderzyła głową w stół. Sam zrozumiał aluzję i kontynuował głaskanie. 

– Lady Darcy!

Nie mając sił się ruszyć, tylko odkrzyknęła z entuzjazmem:

– Thor!

Usłyszała zgrzyt odsuwanego krzesła, kiedy siadał przy stole obok niej. 

– Jane powiedziała, że przybyłaś poprzedniej nocy! Wybacz, że nie było mnie tutaj, aby cię powitać, ale moja obecność była wymagana w Asgardzie. 

– Wporzo – odpowiedziała głosem stłumionym nieco z powodu stołu. – Znalazłam nowych przyjaciół. 

Thor się zaśmiał. Uwielbiała, kiedy się śmiał – jak na tak kozackiego boga piorunów był niesamowitym kochaniem. 

– Widzę, że wciągnęłaś Falcona w poczet swojej wciąż rosnącej świty. 

– Sam jest miły i głaszcze mnie po głowie – wyjaśniła. Czuła się lepiej teraz, mając wokół siebie ludzi. Czas, który wczoraj spędziła samotnie, zawierał o wiele więcej płaczu, niż była gotowa przyznać, i zaczęła się nawet zastanawiać, czy w ogóle nadaje się do życia w mieście. Najwyraźniej nie wszyscy w Tower mieli zamiar oceniać ją powierzchownie na podstawie jej znamion. 

– To rzeczywiście wielkie zalety u przyjaciela – powiedział Thor. 

– Lubi też robić mi krzywdę w Mario Kart – dodał Sam. 

– Darcy może być mała, ale ma duszę prawdziwej wojowniczki – zgodził się Thor, głaszcząc ją po plecach.

Sam w końcu zabrał rękę i Darcy podniosła się niechętnie. Jej rozczarowanie nie trwało długo, ponieważ Steve natychmiast położył przed nią talerz ciepłego makaronu. Z bliska pachniało jeszcze lepiej niż wczoraj. Od lat nie jadła niczego innego niż gotowe kluski z mikrofali, a to wyglądało na domowy posiłek. 

– Cofam wszystko, co powiedziałam. – Zaczęła nawijać nitki na widelec. – Mogę przywyknąć do tego miasta. 

––––

Darcy Lewis nigdy nie lubiła ciemności. 

Kiedy była dzieckiem, jej ulubioną zabawką była nocna lampka w kształcie smoka i pluszowy Prosiaczek, pamiątka z Disneylandu, która trzymała cienie z dala od niej. Bała się klaunów czających się w ciemnościach albo robaków gromadzących się nocą na suficie, ale na studiach przyzwyczaiła się do życia bez swojej dającej bezpieczeństwo lampy. 

Teraz jej koszmary były bardziej konkretne. 

I Prosiaczek nie mógł jej już ochronić. 

Kiedy zegar wybił trzecią, a ona nadal nie czuła się ani trochę senna, ubrała spodnie od dresu i zjechała windą do siłowni. Tak wyglądało teraz jej życie. Mieszkała w budynku, gdzie jedno z pięter było w całości siłownią. Jane wspominała jej o tym wcześniej, ale sama Darcy nie miała jeszcze okazji się tam znaleźć. 

JARVIS pomógł jej miłosiernie, delikatnie oświetlając drogę, ale kiedy drzwi windy się otworzyły, została oślepiona jarzeniówkami. Potrzebowała chwili, aby przyzwyczaić się do jasności i zorientować się, że pomieszczenie nie jest puste. 

Bucky Barnes ćwiczył na bieżni po drugiej stronie sali. W przeciwieństwie do większości siłowni sprzęt tutaj umieszczany był wokół środka pomieszczenia, więc zauważył jej przybycie, gdy tylko winda się otworzyła. Jego stopy uderzały o podłoże bieżni z alarmującą szybkością. Darcy wiedziała, że bieżnie mają w ustawieniach nawet bieg z szybkością sześciu mil na godzinę, ale nie sądziła, że ktokolwiek go używa. 

Pomachała mu ostrożnie na powitanie, na co skinął jej głową. Najwyraźniej nie był w nastroju na pogawędki, tak samo jak Darcy, szczerze mówiąc. Wyczerpanie sprawiało, że język stawał jej kołkiem w ustach, nawet jeśli pod skórą buzowała jej nerwowa energia. 

Jak się spodziewała, pod jedną ze ścian znalazła stos mat do jogi. Zabrała jedną i zataszczyła ją na wolną przestrzeń pośrodku pomieszczenia. Rozłożyła matę, zwalniając oddech, i stanęła na jej końcu. Kątem oka widziała Bucky’ego, ale zmusiła się do ignorowania go i skupiła się na sobie. 

Zaczęła od powitania słońca, chociaż do wschodu zostało jeszcze jakieś sześć godzin. Rytm, jaki wystukiwały stopy Bucky’ego, rozpraszał ją i zastanawiała się, czy ją obserwuje. Musiała powtórzyć sekwencję ruchów kilka razy, ale w końcu udało jej się zablokować wszystkie bodźce z zewnątrz, światła i dźwięki siłowni, i skupiła się całkowicie na swoim ciele. 

Może nie była to najbardziej popisowa sesja jogi na świecie, ale przyjmowała każdą pozycję najlepiej, jak potrafiła, pamiętając, aby oddychać powoli i równomiernie. Stres ostatnich kilku dni w połączeniu z wyczerpującym spacerem po mieście sprawiły, że większość jej mięśni była boleśnie zesztywniała. 

Kiedy już złapała rytm, płynnie przechodziła od jednego ruchu do następnego, rozciągając wszystkie członki. 

Ponad pół godziny później przeciągnęła się ostatni raz i opadła na matę, kładąc się na niej. Ćwiczenia były wyczerpujące i jej uda drżały trochę, ale umysł się uspokoił. 

Kiedy wstawała, żeby wrócić do łóżka, zauważyła, że Bucky ją obserwuje. Zszedł już z bieżni i stał obok urządzenia, przeciągając się. Wokół jego szyi owinięty był ręcznik. Włosy związał w niewielki kucyk, ale wcale nie wyglądał przez to ani trochę mniej strasznie. I nie chodziło nawet o to, że jego metalowa ręka zdawała się nienaturalnie duża. Generalnie zwyczajni ludzie nie mieli takiej budowy ciała jak on. Darcy wiedziała, że ma krągłości i usta, które potrafią przykuć uwagę, ale każdy cal ciał Steve’a i Bucky’ego był perfekcyjnie wykrojony. 

A jednak zwinęła matę, poprawiła okulary na nosie i spojrzała na niego dziarsko.

– No co?

– Nic takiego. – Też się wyprostował. 

– Jasne. – Pokręciła głową i ruszyła, żeby odnieść matę na miejsce. 

– Zrzuć ją do szybu – powiedział Bucky. 

– Co proszę? – Zerknęła na niego. 

– Matę. Dezynfekują je po każdym użyciu. Wszystko, co jest dość małe, aby się zmieścić, trafia do szybu – wyjaśnił, wskazując metalową klapę w ścianie. 

– No jasne, że tak – odpowiedziała, zmieniając kierunek. Wrzuciła matę do szybu i zamknęła klapę z głuchym stukotem. Dźwięk wydał się dziwnie głośny na tle ciszy panującej w siłowni. 

– Joga nie powinna uspokajać?

Darcy odwróciła się w jego stronę i uniosła brew. 

– Rety, pojęcia nie mam, co mnie tak denerwuje. Może jestem zbyt cytata, żeby uprawiać jogę? Albo nie zapłaciłeś mi za podziwianie widoków? 

Skrzyżował ramiona na piersiach. 

– Ja tylko chciałem ci pomóc. 

– Dzięki, ale nie potrzebuję pomocy – powiedziała, biorąc głęboki wdech. Zaczęła iść w stronę wyjścia, zastanawiając się, czy jakimś cudem uda jej się zasnąć po tym wszystkim, ale jego następne słowa zatrzymały ją w miejscu. 

– Przepraszam. 

Jej westchnienie było tak ciężkie, jakby powietrze uchodziło z jej ciała. 

– Nie przejmuj się tym – powiedziała, odwracając się w jego stronę. – Rozumiem, naprawdę. Masz już swoją drugą połowę i nie potrzebujesz mnie w swoim życiu. Szczerze, nie chciałam utknąć w jednym budynku z waszą dwójką. – Skrzyżowała ramiona na piersi. Utrzymanie kontaktu wzrokowego z Buckym w tym momencie było najtrudniejszą rzeczą, jaką zrobiła w życiu. Odrzucenie i rozczarowanie nigdy nie stają się łatwiejsze, nieważne, ile się z nimi mierzyć. – Od lat wiedziałem, że coś takiego się w końcu stanie. Niekoniecznie pasuje do mnie idea szczęśliwego zakończenia. 

– Chyba byłem nieco za ostry, ale dopiero co odzyskałem Steve’a i nie pozwolę, aby ktokolwiek mi go odebrał, nieważne, co mówią znamiona. – Był dobrze zbudowanym, budzącym grozę zabójcą, ale to podejrzliwość w jego oczach sprawiała, że żołądek Darcy wywracał się na drugą stronę. 

– Nawet mnie nie znasz! – krzyknęła. – To, że mam „niezłe cycki” nie znaczy, że hobbistycznie rozbijam związki! Chryste Panie, myślisz, że przykuję się do was tylko dlatego, że mam głupie słowa wyryte na skórze? Dowiedz się więc, chłopcze, że nie potrzebuję bratniej duszy, aby dawać sobie radę, zarówno teraz, jak i generalnie w przyszłości. Chciałaby za to, aby moja przeprowadzka do Nowego Jorku nie była rujnowana przez wasze spuszczanie się nad znamionami, do których żadne z nas najwyraźniej nie przykłada wielkiej wagi. – Była zbyt zmęczona, by kontrolować to, co mówi. – Poradzę sobie z odrzuceniem, bo, wiesz, nawet się nie znamy. Nie łamiecie mi serca. Ale to, jak patrzycie na mnie, jakbym samym pobytem tutaj sabotowała wasze życie? Niezbyt to gościnne z waszej strony. 

Bucky zerknął na drzwi, jakby rozważał możliwość ucieczki (i nawet by go za nie winiła). Ale potem spojrzał na nią. 

– Być może źle to wszystko zaczęliśmy. Lubisz kakao?

Darcy roześmiała się, ciesząc się, że nie zabrzmiało to jak tłumiony szloch. 

– Jasne. Kto nie lubi kakao? 

I w ten sposób Darcy znalazła się na powrót w kuchni na wspólnym piętrze, tym razem w towarzystwie Bucky’ego, który mieszał składniki w garnuszku stojącym na kuchence, podczas gdy ona siedziała przy kontuarze i obserwowała. Jego ruchy sprawiały wrażenie rytualnych, przez co powracał do niej spokój uzyskany dzięki jodze. 

Oparła łokcie na blacie. 

– Moja, uhm, moja babcia robiła kakao w ten sposób. Gdyby dożyła, aby zobaczyć kakao w proszku, chyba zaczęłaby zamieszki. 

– Ludzie, którym wystarcza zalanie proszku wodą, nigdy nie pili prawdziwej wersji – powiedział Bucky, mieszając składniki drewnianą łyżką. Niezręczna cisza pomiędzy nimi przeciągała się, zanim dodał wreszcie: – Kiedyś robiłem takie Steve’owi, gdy nie mógł spać. Kiedy jeszcze mieszkaliśmy razem na Brooklynie. 

– Cóż, to w końcu słodsza wersja ciepłego mleka. Zawsze się nim opiekowałeś, prawda? – spytała miękko. 

– Opiekowaliśmy się sobą nawzajem – poprawił ją. – Przynajmniej tyle mogłem zrobić, aby mu się odwdzięczyć. 

– Pomagało mu?

Bucky wzruszył ramionami i nalał kakao do dwóch kubków. W przygaszonym świetle trudno było odróżnić jego prawdziwą rękę od metalowej. 

– Czasami. Czasami pomagało mu to, że mógł się przy tym wygadać. – Postawił kubek na blacie przed nią. 

Otoczyła dłońmi jego ciepłą powierzchnię, ale nie oderwała spojrzenia od oczu mężczyzny. 

– Czemu?

– Przypominasz mi go.

– Steve’a? 

Bucky przytaknął. 

– Kiedy jeszcze był kościstym dzieciakiem z Brooklynu, tak wyszczekanym, że co tydzień kończył w bandażach. 

W jakiś sposób uznała, że to miał być komplement. Świadczył o tym jego wyraz twarzy, kiedy to mówił. Wzięła łyk kakao i poczuła, jak resztki napięcia znikają z jej ramion. 

– Wspaniałe. Zrezygnuję ze sproszkowanej wersji, jeśli tylko będę w stanie zmusić cię, abyś przyrządzał mi je częściej. 

– Nie śpię przez większość nocy. Po prostu przyjdź i mnie znajdź – powiedział, pijąc własną czekoladę. 

Kąciki ust Darcy uniosły się uśmiechu.

– Być może zaryzykuję stwierdzenie, po którym uciekniesz, ale chyba dość szybko zmieniłeś zdanie na mój temat? 

– Jak powiedziałem, przypominasz mi Steve’a. A gdyby sprawy miały się inaczej, i ty, i ja bylibyśmy razem i odcięlibyśmy od siebie Steve’a, zabijałaby mnie myśl, że został kompletnie sam, ponieważ ja już kogoś mam. 

Wzięła kolejny łyk. 

– Powiedziałam wam już, że was nie potrzebuję. Poradzę sobie sama.

– Wiem. Ale może przyda ci się przyjaciel?

– Mogłabym zrobić użytek z przyjaciela albo dwóch – przytaknęła. 

Uśmiech Bucky’ego zmieniał całą jego twarz, dając Darcy posmak tego, jak mógł wyglądać przed wojną, kiedy żył sam ze Steve’em. 

– Cóż, Darcy Lewis, być może nie jesteś kompletną katastrofą. 

– Nie zapeszaj. I bez tego sytuacja jest beznadziejna. – Wywróciła oczyma. 

Zaśmiał się. 

– Nie wiem, czy wiesz, ale Steve i ja lubimy wyzwania. 

– Więc wybraliście sobie właściwą dziewczynę – odpowiedziała ze śmiechem.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rozdział drugi wrócił od bety (podziękowania dla otemporaetmores). Dziękuję za kudosy do pierwszej części. Jeśli wam się spodobało, skudosujcie także oryginał. Komentarze mile widziane, karmią wena.
> 
> Zdecydowałam, że od listopada zaczynam pisać wielkie frostironowe NaNoWriMo, więc proszę, trzymajcie kciuki <3

_jak poszła rozmowa? jestem w okolicy chcesz zjeść razem lunch?_

_LUNCH TAK PROSZE. GDZIES GDZIE PODAJA ALKOHOL_

– Steeeve – jęknęła Darcy, opadają na krzesło naprzeciwko niego. Jego jasne włosy i szerokie ramiona sprawiały, że łatwo było go wypatrzeć w zatłoczonej restauracji. Kawiarnia nie była niczym więcej niż schowkiem na miotły w West Village i stoliki stały tak blisko siebie, że przechodząc pomiędzy nimi nieustannie trącało się siedzących tak gości. 

– Zgaduję, że nie poszło za dobrze – powiedział Steve, zerkając na nią znad menu. 

– Nie wziął mnie nawet na serio! – poskarżyła się Darcy. Nawet po wspólnej sesji nad Mario Kart jej relacja ze Steve’em nie była zupełnie bezproblemowa. Ale potrzebowała kogoś, komu mogłaby się wyżalić, a poza tym to on ją zaprosił. – Odpłynął po pierwszych pięciu minutach. Jakbym mówiła do zombie. Zombie, którego wzrok był permanentnie skierowany poniżej mojej twarzy. – Westchnęła gwałtownie. – Byłam odpowiednio wykwalifikowana do tej pracy. 

– Znajdziesz lepszą – zapewnił ją. 

Wzruszyła ramionami. 

– W końcu pewnie tak. Jak ludziom udaje się przeżyć w tym mieście, jeśli Tony Stark nie płaci za nich czynszu? 

Steve się zaśmiał. 

– Po pierwsze, większość z nich nie zaczyna od mieszkania w centrum. Bucky i ja mieszkaliśmy gdzieś na obrzeżach Sheepshead Bay. Manhattan nie majaczył nawet na horyzoncie naszych finansowych możliwości. 

– Ale wtedy wszystko i tak było tańsze – powiedziała. 

– Na tym polega magia inflacji – zauważył. – Kiedy pierwszy raz zamówiłem kawę na mieście w dwudziestym pierwszym wieku, prawie dostałem zawału. 

Darcy wybuchła śmiechem. 

Kelnerka przyjęła od nich zamówienie. Darcy poprosiła o to samo, co Steve, ponieważ nie zdążyła nawet zerknąć do menu, a do tego o najmocniejsze piwo, jakie mieli. 

– Ale nawet wtedy nie mogłem pozwolić sobie na wiele – kontynuował Steve, kiedy kelnerka odeszła. – Posiadanie pieniędzy zawsze będzie dla mnie większym szokiem niż ich wydawanie. 

– Jaka jest przeciętna pensja Avengera? – spytała Darcy. – I czy któryś z was poszukuje pomagiera? 

– Nikt nie chce płacić ludziom, którzy połowę swojego czasu spędzają, niechcący niszcząc Manhattan – zauważył Steve. – Pieniądze dostaję z wojska. Prawnicy Tony’ego postarali się wycisnąć każdy grosz, jaki mi się należał. – Kiedy Darcy znowu westchnęła, dodał: – Ale przecież na razie nie musisz się tym martwić. Tony nie zamierza wykopać cię z Tower.

– Szczerze mówiąc, nie rozumiem, dlaczego w ogóle mnie zaprosił – wyznała. – Nie zamierzam zaglądać darowanemu koniowi w zęby, ale nie stanowię cennego wkładu w wasz zespół. 

– Wydaje się, że to był warunek, pod jakim Jane zgodziła się wprowadzić, a Thor ją poparł – wyjaśnił. 

Kelnerka podała w tym momencie piwo Darcy, a ta natychmiast wzięła potężny łyk. 

– Brzmi zupełnie jak moja inicjacja w superbohaterski świat – powiedziała. – Po prostu Jane zaciągnęła mnie ze sobą, nawet jeśli nie ma ze mnie żadnego pożytku. Poza Poptartami. Jestem naprawdę dobra w dokupywaniu ich, żeby nigdy ich nie zabrakło. 

– Nie chodzi o twój wkład – zaprotestował Steve. – Tower powinno być domem. Zaprosiłem Sama, żeby się wprowadził, zanim zgodził się być w zespole. 

– Szczerze mówiąc, spodziewałam się, że ty i Bucky poprosicie, abym się wyprowadziła. No wiesz, po tym wszystkim – mruknęła. 

– Nigdy byśmy tego nie zrobili – zapewnił ją. 

Sfrustrowana jego opanowaniem ciągnęła:

– Skoro Tower powinno być dla was domem, nie powinniście czuć się tam niezręcznie. 

– Nie zaprosiłbym cię na lunch, gdybym czuł się niezręcznie – zauważył. – Może nie zaczęliśmy najlepiej, ale jesteś dobrym człowiekiem. Chciałbym, żebyśmy byli przyjaciółmi. Tylko nie… 

– Niczym więcej. Nie martw się, odbyłam tę samą rozmowę z Buckym – powiedziała. 

Steve wzruszył ramionami. 

– Bucky i ja jesteśmy nieco nadopiekuńczy względem siebie – wyjaśnił. – Byliśmy rozdzieleni przez dziesięciolecia, a teraz otrzymaliśmy drugą szansę. Żaden z nas nie zamierza tego zmarnować. Zbyt mocno o siebie walczyliśmy. 

– Szczerze? Dopiero co przeprowadziłam się do Nowego Jorku. Wolę się skupić na szukaniu pracy i niepotykaniu się o chodnik niż radzeniu sobie z bratnią duszą, a co dopiero z dwoma – wyznała. – Aczkolwiek nie mogę obiecać, że nie wykorzystam mojego statusu bratniej duszy Kapitana Ameryki do wyłudzania darmowego jedzenia od ciebie i przypadkowych ofiar wybranych spośród mieszkańców miasta. Macie coś takiego jak zniżka dla Avengersów? 

– Ludzie czasami dają nam darmowe jedzenie – przyznał Steve, śmiejąc się. – Ale większość z nich wie, że Tony i tak zapłaci za wszystko, co dostajemy. Bo tak jest. Chciał dać mi jedną ze swoim kart kredytowych, ale się nie zgodziłem. 

Darcy fuknęła, dmuchając na gorący kęs na swoim widelcu. 

– Cóż, jeśli potrzebowałam dowodu na to, że jesteś dokładnie tak przyzwoitym facetem, jak głosiła propaganda, właśnie go dostałam. 

– Po prostu lubię patrzeć, jak Tony nie może zamknąć ust w szoku, kiedy jemy razem na mieście i wyciągam portfel, żeby zapłacić za coś gotówką. – wyznał Steve ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem. Mario Kart dało jej przedsmak, ale to stanowiło ostateczny dowód: Steve Rogers był dokładnie takim typem dupka, jakiego Darcy lubiła. 

––––

Darcy siedziała w pidżamie, leniwie skacząc po kanałach, kiedy ktoś opadł na kanapę obok niej. Podskoczyła zaskoczona i obróciła głowę, aby spojrzeć na Bucky’ego. On też założył ciuchy do chodzenia po domu, które można by znaleźć w każdej szafie w Ameryce. Zastanawiała się nawet, czy nie podkradł ich Steve’owi, który miał na sobie dokładnie to samo, kiedy wybrał się z nią do zoo w Central Parku. 

– Czy ktoś już zasugerował, żebyś zaczął nosić obróżkę z dzwoneczkiem? – marudziła, mentalnie nakazując swojemu serce zwolnić szaleńczy galop. 

Bucky zachichotał. 

– Robią to codziennie. Przestałem nawet odwiedzać Tony’ego w warsztacie, bo wciąż upuszczał łatwopalne i/lub ostre przedmioty, kiedy tylko tam wchodziłem. 

– Nie rozumiem, czemu to miałoby go stresować. – Zerknęła na zegar w odtwarzaczu DVD. Dochodziła szósta rano w sobotni ranek i większość mieszkańców Tower spała w najlepsze. Darcy obudziła się godzinę temu, niezdolna ponownie zasnąć. – Co robisz tak wcześnie? 

Wzruszył ramionami, więc nie pytała dalej. 

– Chcesz obejrzeć ze mną _Salon sukien ślubnych_? To jedyny program wart oglądania, jaki leci o tej porze. 

– Co to takiego? – spytał, siadając wygodniej na kanapie. 

Umościła się wygodniej, tak, aby móc używać jego prawego ramienia jako poduszki. Zawsze tak siadała, oglądając telewizję z przyjaciółmi, zwłaszcza, jeśli akurat potrzebowali wsparcia, ale zawahała się, kiedy kontakt fizyczny sprawił, że mężczyzna znieruchomiał. Już miała się podnieść, gdy się pod nią rozluźnił. Uśmiechając się do siebie, wtuliła się mocniej i zaczęła wyjaśniać mu zasady programu. 

––––

Po tym poranku Darcy zaczęła spędzać więcej czasu ze Steve’em i Buckym. Steve, który starał się poznać całą współczesną kulturę i technologię, ciągał ją ze sobą po obskurnych sklepach w Chinatown, aby spróbować tego, co Internet ogłosił ostatnio najlepszymi kluskami w mieście, albo na wystawę poświęconą Pac-Manowi w Muzeum Sztuki Współczesnej. 

Bucky z kolei zdawał się zawsze wiedzieć, kiedy Darcy ponuro krąży nocą po Tower. Był w stanie dostarczyć jej zarówno złośliwych żartów, z których mogła się śmiać, jak i ramienia, na którym mogła się wypłakać, i zdawał się instynktownie wiedzieć, czego akurat jej potrzeba. 

Po kilku tygodniach Darcy widywała codziennie przynajmniej jednego z nich, ale szybko też zorientowała się, że niemal wcale nie natyka się na nich razem. 

Opalała się właśnie na dachu Tower razem z Samem, kiedy wreszcie zdecydowała się zagadać do niego w tej sprawie. 

– Myślisz, że Steve i Bucky nie chcą przebywać ze mną we trójkę, bo się czegoś boją? 

Sam parsknął śmiechem, po czym odwrócił głowę w jej kierunku i uniósł okulary przeciwsłoneczne, aby na nią spojrzeć.

– W sensie nie w ten sposób, w jaki ludzie boją się Doombotów – wyjaśniła. – Raczej w taki „nie mogę patrzeć, jak mój chłopak rozmawia z tą zdzirą” sposób. 

– Nie jesteś zdzirą, Darcy. 

– Nie odpowiedziałeś na moje pytanie. 

Uwielbiała spędzać czas z Samem. Przyjaźń z nim nie wymagała wysiłku i miał dość zadziorności, aby z nią wytrzymać. Darcy nie zaprzyjaźniała się łatwo. Znajomi? Jasne. Potrafiła znaleźć ludzi, z którymi mogła rozmawiać w każdym barze na kampusie. Ale ludzie, którym naprawdę mogła ufać? Lista nie była zbyt długa i większość widniejących na niej osób mieszkało teraz w Tower. 

Sam nie wydawał się zastraszony jej groźnym tonem. 

– Nie wydaje ci się, że to ich powinnaś o to pytać?

– Chcę tylko wiedzieć, czy postępuję słusznie, próbując się z nimi przyjaźnić – powiedziała, opierając się na łokciu, żeby lepiej go widzieć. Miał na sobie jedynie szorty do pływania z amerykańską flagą. Mogła sobie tylko wyobrażać, jak obnosił się z nimi przed Steve’em. – Jeśli niechcący rozbijam im związek, wolałabym wiedzieć.

– Posłuchaj, nie powiem ci, co powinnaś zrobić, nawet jeśli uważam, że tęskniliby za tobą, gdybyś przestała się z nimi zadawać. Ale musisz przynajmniej ufać im na tyle, aby polegać na ich ocenie sytuacji. Steve może być zacietrzewionym idiotą, a Bucky ma więcej problemów niż my wszyscy razem wzięci, ale są cwanymi, zaradnymi chłopakami. Jeśli chcą się z tobą przyjaźnić, robią to z własnej nieprzymuszonej woli. 

Darcy na powrót położyła się na leżaku. Odezwała się dopiero po chwili: 

– Czy Tony płaci ci za bycie naszym terapeutą? A jeśli tak, to czy zatrudni mnie jako twoją praktykantkę? 

– Nie płaci i są sądzę, żebyś nadawała się do takiej pracy. Pepper lubi zabierać mnie na zakupy i obdarowywać w ramach podziękowania za trzymanie was wszystkich w granicach zdrowia psychicznego. Jeśli się nad tym zastanowić, to w zasadzie moja praca. 

– A zastanawiam się, skąd wziąłeś okulary przeciwsłoneczne Fendiego. 

Wzruszył ramionami. 

– Zasłużyłem na nie. 

––––

– Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi, prawda? – spytała nerwowo Darcy następnego dnia. 

Steve zamarł z kawałkiem sushi w połowie drogi do ust. 

– Uhm, tak?

Cóż, może nie było to specjalnie subtelne, ale przynajmniej nie marnowała czasu na podchody. 

– Nie jesteś w tarapatach. Może jeść dalej – powiedziała. 

Ostrożnie włożył sobie nigiri do ust. 

– Zastanawiam się tylko, dlaczego nigdy nie robimy nic razem z Buckym. Boisz się, że jeśli on też pojawi się w pobliżu, to automatycznie zainicjuję trójkącik? 

Steve zadławił się z ustami pełnymi ryżu i ryby. Uniósł ramiona, kaszląc gwałtownie, przez co Darcy zamilkła, czekając, aż uda mu się złapać oddech. 

– Cooo? – wydusił z siebie po kilku minutach. 

Darcy wywróciła oczyma. 

– Nie jestem głupia. Wychodzimy razem na miasto od tygodni, ale jeszcze ani razu nie widziałam was obu w tym samym pomieszczeniu dłużej niż kilka minut, chyba, że to noc filmowa i wszyscy są obecni. – Zawahała się i szczęka jej opadła, kiedy coś do niej dotarło. – O Boże, czy wy się rozstaliście? 

– Nie, nie rozstaliśmy się – odpowiedział Steve, biorąc długi łyk wody, ponieważ jego głos brzmiał ochryple. – Wszystko z nami w porządku. 

Darcy ostrożnie przemieszała słomką zawartość swojej szklanki. Obserwowała kostki lodu stukające o siebie, kiedy zadała kolejne pytanie:

– Ale już nie za bardzo kiedy ja jestem w pobliżu?

Przerażenie, w jakie wyprawiło Steve’a jej wcześniejsze pytanie, zniknęło, kiedy usłyszał smutek w jej głosie. 

– To pomysł Bucky’ego – powiedział. 

To wyjaśnienie nie wiele jej pomogło Wydawało jej się, że doszli z Buckym do porozumienia w ciągu ostatnich tygodni. 

– To nie tak – dodał szybko Steve. Darcy musi popracować nad swoją pokerową twarzą. Natasha pewnie mogłaby udzielić jej kilka lekcji. – Nie sądził, żeby to było… miłe z naszej strony, gdybyśmy obaj spędzali z tobą czas. 

– Tak, to naprawdę brzmi jak coś, co mogło wyjść z jego ust – zauważyła sarkastycznie, machając słomką z taką siłą, że niemal wywróciła szklankę. 

Steve wzruszył ramionami. 

– Być może w jego wersji brzmiało to bardziej jak „zmuszanie jej, żeby patrzyła, jak się obściskujemy byłoby chujowym zagraniem”, ale chodziło mniej więcej o to samo. 

Darcy zmarszczyła brwi, próbując pojąć ich rok rozumowania, ale Steve kontynuował: 

– Cieszę się, że mogliśmy się lepiej poznać. Rozumiem przez to, czemu jesteś jedną z moich bratnich dusz. Sądzę, że Bucky uważa tak samo. 

– I dlatego próbujecie utrzymać dystans? – spytała. 

– Wcale nie o to chodzi, Darcy. Po prostu lubimy cię za bardzo, żeby obnosić się przy tobie z tym, że jesteśmy razem. – Steve tak skupił się na wyjaśnianiu jej sytuacji, że zapomniał o swoim sushi. – I tak nie jesteśmy zbyt otwarci, jeśli chodzi o nasz związek. Dawniej, na Brooklynie, mogliśmy być szczerzy tylko w naszych czterech ścianach, a w wojsku pod tym względem było jeszcze gorzej. Łatwiej nam trzymać to wszystko za zamkniętymi drzwiami. 

To wystarczyło, żeby Darcy zapomniała o własnym problemie. 

– Pierdolenie. Nie powinniście czuć się zmuszeni, aby się z tym kryć. Wiecie, że nikt z nas nie będzie was osądzał. 

– Wiem. Teraz już wiem. Nikt w Tower nie boi się mówić, co ma na myśli. – Uśmiechnął się lekko. – Ale tak czy siak, przywykłem do tego, że mam Bucky’ego tylko dla siebie. Nie mam nawyku do dzielenia się nim, nawet jeśli chodzi tylko o bycie z nim w towarzystwie innych ludzi. 

– Wy się naprawdę kochacie. Nie chcę, żebyście sądzili, że nie możecie być ze sobą, bo ja jestem w pobliżu. Nie chodzi mi nawet o całowanie się czy cokolwiek. Ale czy on też nie powinien wałęsać się z tobą po mieście? 

– Bucky nie jest aż tak wielkim fanem kulinarnych możliwości dwudziestego pierwszego wieku. Poza tym, cóż, czasem nie radzi sobie z byciem w zatłoczonych miejscach albo na niewielkich przestrzeniach. Lubię próbować nowych rzeczy z tobą – powiedział, ale wyglądał, jakby coś właśnie rozważał. – Jeśli naprawdę nie masz z tym problemu, moglibyśmy czasem zrobić coś razem. 

Przytaknęła. 

– To wszystko, czego pragnę. Jesteście naprawdę wspaniali. To nie wasza wina, że mamy te znamiona. Nie będę się na was złościła za to, że jesteście ze sobą szczęśliwi, nie jestem taką suczą. 

Steve uśmiechnął się do niej z czułością, która dodała ciepła jego spojrzeniu. 

– Jesteś naprawdę wyjątkowa, wiesz o tym, prawda? 

Odwzajemniając uśmiech, wzięła rolkę sushi z jego talerzyka i położyła na swoim. 

– Tak o mnie mówią. 

Ukradł za to jedno z jej talerzyka, wiedziała więc, że wszystko między nimi jest w porządku. 

——

Darcy była w samej bieliźnie, przegrzebując się przez zawartość swojej szafy, kiedy głos JARVISa odezwał się w jej pokoju. 

– Panno Lewis? 

Zaskoczona Darcy obróciła się gwałtownie. 

– Jasna cholera, JARVIS, czy ty patrzysz, jak się przebieram? 

Kiedy SI znowu się odezwało, brzmiał na jednocześnie rozdrażnienie i rozbawione. 

– Panno Lewis, pomimo istniejącej pomiędzy nami głębokiej więzi nie jestem istotą ludzką. Oglądanie pani w negliżu nie sprawia mi przyjemności. 

– Więc czemu tu są kamery? – spytała. – Proszę, powiedz, że Tony nie przesyła tego gdzieś. Jeśli rozbieram się dla publiki, domagam się, aby mi za to płacić. 

– Nikt nie ma dostępu do nagrań wideo ani audio z prywatnych pokoi Tower, nie są też one nigdzie gromadzone – zapewnił ją JARVIS. – Kamery umieszczono tutaj ze względów bezpieczeństwa. Jeśli chce pani, aby moja obecność w tym pokoju została usunięta… 

– Oczywiście, że nie, JARVIS. Nie zachowuj się jak nadęty brytyjski współlokator. Wierzę ci, jeśli mówisz, że tego nie nagrywasz, dobra? Tylko mnie nie zawiedź. 

– Nie śmiałbym. 

Darcy się roześmiała. 

– Więc o co chodzi? Czy po prostu chciałeś pogadać? 

– Panna Potts zaprosiła panią na wczesny lunch, jeśli nie ma pani innych planów – powiedział. – Zaproponowała, że spotka się z panią w lobby za dziesięć minut. 

– Czekaj, panna Potts w sensie Pepper Potts? – Darcy poznała dyrektor generalną Stark Industries tylko przelotnie, ale nawet tak pobieżny kontakt wprawił ją w nabożny podziw względem tej kobiety. – I dajesz mi tylko dziesięć minut na przygotowanie się?

Na studiach Darcy stała się ekspertką w zwlekaniu się z łóżka na pięć minut przed wykładem i docieraniu na niego, wyglądając znośnie, ale co byłodo przyjęcia na zajęciach ze stosunków międzynarodowych o ósmej rano, nie uchodziło na lunchu z numerem jeden listy Najbardziej Wpływowych Ludzi Świata z Forbsa. 

Kiedy wreszcie Darcy wyszła z windy na parterze, miała na sobie jedwabny marszczony top, który powinien odciągać uwagę od jej nieco przetartych czarnych dżinsów i czarnych tenisówek. Włosy zebrała w wysoki kucyk, a makijaż ograniczyła do dwóch perfekcyjnych linii eyelinera i subtelnej czerwonej szminki. 

Pepper czekała przy windzie i uśmiechnęła się na jej widok. Kiedy pierwszy raz się spotkały, miała na sobie doskonale skrojony biały garnitur, dzisiaj jednak założyła szykowną zieloną bluzkę z niewielkim dekoltem i szarą spódnicę. Marynarkę przewiesiła przez ramię. Chociaż Pepper uśmiechnęła się delikatnie na jej widok, Darcy była zadowolona, że jednak zrezygnowała ze swojej sprawnej koszulki Anberlin, kupionej na koncercie, którą planowała dzisiaj włożyć. 

– Witaj, Darcy. Wybacz, że zaprosiłam cię tak późno – powiedziała Pepper, pochodząc do niej, aby uścisnąć jej dłoń. 

– Żaden problem – zapewniła Darcy. – Wczesny lunch to mój ulubiony posiłek w ciągu dnia. Cóż, jeden z moich ulubionych posiłków. 

– Wczesne lunche to jedna z tych rzeczy, które uwielbiam w Nowym Jorku – wyznała Pepper, wyprowadzając ją z budynku. Zamiast pojechać firmowym samochodem, zdecydowała się iść na piechotę. Darcy praktycznie musiała biec u jej boku, żeby nadążyć za ruchami długich nóg Pepper. – Podoba ci się w mieście? Jesteś tu już od, uhm, miesiąca? 

– Pięć tygodni – powiedziała Darcy. 

Zanim dotarły do niewielkiej knajpki, którą Pepper dla nich wybrała, Darcy przeszła od nabożnej adoracji do pełnego zadurzenia się w Pepper Potts. 

Czy istniała jakaś zasada głosząca, że każdy związany w jakikolwiek sposób z Avengersami musiał być całkiem fajny i nieludzko atrakcyjny? 

Restauracja wyglądała na niewielką i zatłoczoną, ale lustra zawieszone na jednej ze ścian sprawiały, że sala wydawała się większa niż w rzeczywistości. Menu było proste, ale wszystko, co widziała na stołach wokół siebie, wyglądało przepysznie. 

– Masz już ulubione miejsce na lunch? Ja zawsze szukam nowych – powiedziała Pepper, gdy już złożyły zamówienie. 

– Wciąż szukam najlepszego miejsca w mieście – przyznała. – Steve i ja wypróbowujemy jedną czy dwie nowe restauracje co tydzień.

Pepper przytaknęła. 

– Tony wspominał, że wyciągasz Kapitana z Tower. 

– Brzmisz, jakby to było dziwnie – powiedziała Darcy, marszcząc brwi. 

– Rozmawiałam ze Steve’em kilka razy, ale ciężko do niego dotrzeć. Tony mówił, że zanim tu się wprowadziłaś, Kapitan prawie nie wychodził z mieszkania. 

– To nie ma za grosz sensu. Steve kocha włóczyć się po mieście. 

– Może preferuje włóczyć się w towarzystwie – zauważyła Pepper delikatnie. – Bucky się do tego nie nadaje, a Kapitanowi zajęło chwilę, zanim zaczął postrzegać swoją drużynę jako przyjaciół w równej mierze, co żołnierzy, których ma pod swoją opieką. – Wzruszyła ramionami. – Nigdy nie byłam w sytuacji podobnej do jego, ale wiem, jak trudno jest oddzielić relacje na poziomie zawodowym od tych na osobistym. Bóg jeden wie, co wycierpiałam z Tonym i to jeszcze, zanim nasze role się odwróciły. 

Darcy nie mogła powstrzymać uśmieszku. 

– To może być specyficzna cecha Tony’ego – zauważyła. – Nie wydaje mi się, żeby rozpoznał profesjonalizm, nawet gdyby się o niego potknął. 

– Prawda – zgodziła się Pepper. – A nie sądzę, żeby problemy Steve’a miały cokolwiek wspólnego z jego poczuciem tego, co wypada. Jest żołnierzem z Brooklinu, a nie cherlawym starym biznesmanem. Ale jest też człowiekiem, który stracił wszystko. 

– Taak. – Darcy czuła, jak rzednie jej mina. 

– Po tym, jak Tony wrócił z Afganistanu, długo trwało, zanim się przed kimkolwiek otworzył. Nie tylko dlatego że chciał utrzymać Iron Mana w sekrecie, chociaż częściowo chodziło o to. Pierwsza osoba, która zauważyła w nim coś więcej niż szalonego konstruktora broni, umarła, pomagając mu uciec. Nie możesz doświadczyć czegoś takiego i nie mieć potem problemów z nawiązywaniem bliskich kontaktów. 

Bucky może i wrócił po latach, ale Darcy dorastała, słuchając historii o Kapitanie Ameryce i jego komandosach. Jasne, jego blondwłosa, niebieskooka propaganda była nieco przestarzała, zwłaszcza dla takich liberałów jak Darcy, ale każdy, kto chodził do szkoły, uczył się o Drugiej Wojnie Światowej. Bucky i Steve żyli, ale wszyscy, których znali, odeszli dawno temu. Darcy nie była ślepa. Spędzała z nimi dość czasu, aby wiedzieć, że nie zawsze są tacy szczęśliwi, na jakich wyglądali. Szczególnie Steve miał tendencje do uśmiechania się wtedy, gdy był w nastroju do płaczu, i serce Darcy pękało za każdym razem, kiedy to widziała. Wściekała się, że Steve musi żyć w świecie, gdzie każdy zna jego historię i wie, co ten mężczyzna stracił. 

– Rozumiem – powiedziała. – Ale nie sądzę, że powinnyśmy omawiać to za ich plecami. 

– Masz na myśli to, że to ja nie powinnam tego robić – zgadła Pepper. Darcy zarumieniła się, ale nie przeprosiła. – I masz rację. 

Zamilkły, kiedy kelnerka zaczęła stawiać przed nimi talerze. 

– Masz rację – powtórzyła Pepper, kiedy znowu zostały same. – Nie mówię tego, ponieważ chcę wtrącać się w ich życie prywatne. Poruszyłam ten temat, gdyż chcę zaoferować ci pracę. 

Darcy niemal upuściła widelec. 

– Co?

– Pracę. Wiesz, jak ciężko znaleźć kogoś, kto dogadywałby się z całym stadem superbohaterów? Umawiam się z jednym z nich i ledwo mogę wytrzymać więcej niż trzy godziny na wspólnym piętrze. Ale odkąd SHIELD przestało istnieć, to Stark Industries zajmuje się każdym aspektem życia Avengersów, który nie ma nic wspólnego z ratowaniem świata. 

– Naprawdę?

Pepper uśmiechnęła się tylko.

– A myślałaś, że kto to robi? Natasha pewnie by mogła, ale tylko marnowałaby swój czas. Steve i Bucky są zbyt zajęci byciem Steve’em i Buckym. Bruce nie ma na to nerwów. Thor wie, jak rządzić, ale nie jak zająć się kształtowaniem wizerunku w mediach społecznościowych na Ziemi. Clint ma jeszcze mniej chęci niż Natasha, żeby się w to bawić. Tony raczej zakopie się w warsztacie, niż podejmie jakieś decyzje w tej kwestii. Dlatego zostałam dyrektor generalną Stark Industries i dlatego mianuję cię rzecznikiem prasowym Avengersów. 

Darcy wciąż była oszołomiona. 

– Chcesz dać mi pracę? Płatną pracę?

– Stark Industries nie oferuje niepłatnych stanowisk, wliczając w to staże. Chcemy tylko najlepszych pracowników i gotowi jesteśmy za nich płacić. Ale możemy porozmawiać o twojej pensji, gdy już rozważysz moją ofertę. 

– Chcesz mi płacić, bo potrafię się z nimi dogadywać? 

– Widziałam twoje CV dzięki uprzejmości Jane, więc wiem, że masz najlepsze referencje, jakich mogłabym oczekiwać. Ukończyłaś politologię i radzisz sobie z niestandardowymi sytuacjami. Jeśli dałaś sobie radę z byciem jednym z pierwszych ludzi, którzy skontaktowali się z pozaziemskimi formami życia, dasz sobie radę ze wszystkich. Więc co o tym sądzisz? Jesteś zainteresowana? 

Uśmiech Darcy poszerzał się w miarę tego, jak Pepper mówiła. Kiedy tylko kobieta zamilkła, wyciągnęła rękę przez stół, aby uścisnąć jej dłoń. 

– Wpisz mnie na listę płac.

——

Darcy wspaniale się bawiła. Steve i Bucky oprowadzili ją po Coney Island, opowiadając jej historie ze swojej młodości, których jedyny cel stanowiło zawstydzenie siebie nawzajem. Bulwar i plaża były zatłoczone, ale nawet ludzie, którzy nie rozpoznawali superbohaterów, schodzili im z drogi. Ciężko wpychać się na kogoś, kto ma ramiona szersze niż pokrywa od śmietnika. Darcy kroczyła pomiędzy nimi, wykorzystując sytuację, aby na nikogo nie wpadać. 

Bucky zaczął być niespokojny, kiedy dotarli na plażę. Jego metalowe ramię nieustannie warkotało, ciągle poprawiając swoje położenie, a oczy krążyły po tłumie, wypatrując potencjalnych zagrożeń. 

Steve to zauważył – oczywiście, że tak – ale sam nie czuł się wiele lepiej. Darcy dostrzegła już, że napięcie, jakie odczuwa Steve, jest wprost proporcjonalne go tego, co czuje Bucky. Kiedy Bucky czuł się bezbronny i postrzegał każdego jako zagrożenie, Steve stawał się jeszcze bardziej gotowy, aby go bronić. 

Kiedy ich dyskomfort przez kolejne minuty raczej zwiększał się niż opadał, Darcy weszła pomiędzy nich, łapiąc każdego za rękę. Steve ujął ofiarowaną mu dłoń delikatnie, ale Bucky złapał ją mocno niemal natychmiast. 

Uśmiechnęła się, czując, jak co nieco się rozluźniają, i kontynuowała swoją misję rozproszenia ich, kiedy ciągnęła ich w stronę wesołego miasteczka. 

Kolejka górska była chwilowo wyłączona z użytku ku wielkiemu rozczarowaniu Bucky’ego, ale cała trójka wcisnęła się do wagonika na diabelskim młynie. Ich połączona waga na ławeczce po jednej stronie, równoważona tylko przez wagę Darcy po drugiej, sprawiała, że chwiali się nieustannie, ale Bucky zapewnił ją, że tak powinno być. Kiedy więc siedziała tam, wahając się między desperackim przyleganiem do ścian wszystkimi kończynami i śmianiem się na głos, zastanawiała się, jakim cudem miała takiego farta, że na nich trafiła. 

Bywała już wcześniej na plażach, głównie w czasie ferii wiosennych, ale Coney Island stanowiło turystyczną atrakcję bardziej niż jakiekolwiek miejsce, w którym była wcześniej. Zapach hot dogów, precli i morskiej bryzy wypełniał powietrze, a Darcy czuła się szczęśliwa. 

Skończyła dzień z uśmiechem na twarzy i poparzeniami słonecznymi na ramionach, zgnieciona pomiędzy Stevem i Buckym, gdy wracali wieczorem metrem do Tower. 

Niestety, jej radosne zmęczenie nie wystarczało, aby spała spokojnie. 

Obudziła się gwałtownie. Przez zimny pot pidżama kleiła jej się nieprzyjemnie do skóry. 

– Kurwa – wymamrotała, odgarniając włosy na bok. Ale teraz miała już swoją rutynę. Nie było mowy, żeby zasnęła ponownie, jeśli najpierw się trochę nie porusza. 

Przetarła twarz i dekolt wilgotną szmatką, aby pozbyć się potu, i weszła do windy. Zwykle w takie noce kończyła w kuchni na wspólnym piętrze i rzadko na kogoś tam wpadała. Nieważne, jak strasznych koszmarów by nie miała, nie zamierzała nikogo budzić tylko po to, żeby dotrzymano jej towarzystwa. Ale jeśli ktoś już był na nogach… 

Ramiona opadły jej z ulgą, kiedy wychodząc z windy, zobaczyła, że telewizor w salonie jest włączony. 

Dotarła do kanapy. Chociaż nie miała okularów na nosie, Natasha i Bucky byli łatwi do rozpoznania. Siedzieli razem na środku kanapy, Wdowa opierała głowę na jego ramieniu, a Bucky głaskał ją po włosach. 

– Darcy – przywitał ją, zerkając na nią nad ramieniem. 

Ponieważ zajęli jej miejsce, wymamrotała powitanie i rozłożyła się na ich kolanach. Nie była to najwygodniejsza pozycja na świecie, ale jej głowa znalazła się dokładnie pod wolnymi rękoma Natashy. 

Rozumiejąc aluzję, kobieta zaczęła przeczesywać jej włosy palcami. 

– Witaj, Darcy – powiedziała. Natasha była bez wątpienia jednym z najstraszniejszych Avengersów, ale po tym, jak Darcy przyłapała ją na rzucaniu orzeszkami w Clinta, postanowiła, że się zaprzyjaźnią. Miała wrażenie, że Natasha godzi się na to tylko dlatego, że ją to bawi, ale jej cyniczne poczucie humoru i niesamowity talent w dobieraniu właściwych emotikon sprawiały, że była najlepszą możliwą partnerką do smsowania. 

Darcy zamruczała coś w odpowiedzi.

– Nawet nie jednosylabowo – powiedziała Natasha. – Dziwię się, że dotarłaś aż tutaj bez robienia sobie krzywdy. JARVIS, nie wpadła na nic, prawda?

– Musiałem raczej niespodziewanie otworzyć przed nią kilka drzwi, ale nic się jej nie stało – rozległ się spokojny głos JARVISa. 

Darcy wymamrotała coś, co mogło być równie dobrze „Kocham cię, JARVIS” , co „Pieprz się, JARVIS”. Nawet ona nie była całkiem pewna. 

– Ciii – powiedziała Natasha, głaszcząc ją. 

– Musimy przestać tak na siebie wpadać, Darcy – powiedział cicho Bucky. Jego metalowa ręka spoczywała na jej udzie i była zaskakująco ciepła, co Darcy czuła przez materiał pidżamy. – Fajne śpioszki.

Darcy mruknęła coś, zgadzając się z nim. Byli mili. Być może przyciągnęła ją do nich jej zwykła rutyna i coś w ich nich, co sugerowało, że może roztopić się na tej kanapie, ale komfort, jaki teraz odczuwała, stanowił gwóźdź do trumny. Czuła, jak odpływa. Z Buckym i Natashą u swojego boku – i to dosłownie – była najbezpieczniejszą osoba na świecie. 

– To się często zdarza? – spytała Natasha, ale Darcy nie usłyszała już odpowiedzi Bucky’ego. 

Kiedy się obudziła, dalej leżała na kanapie, ale z poduszką pod głową i okryta kocem. Natashy już nie było, ale metalowy palec Bucky’ego wyrysowywał złożone wzory na jej nodze. 

Przeciągnęła się i otworzyła oczy. Zegar na odtwarzaczu DVD pokazywał, że spała przynajmniej cztery godziny. Nic dziwnego, że Natasha sobie poszła. W pokoju było ciemno, a w telewizor transmitował wyciszony program kulinarny. 

– Śpiąca Królewna się obudziła – wymamrotał Bucky, kiedy przekręciła się na plecy, aby na niego spojrzeć. Opierał się o kanapę, rozluźniony, z jedną ręką na jej nodze. 

Ziewnęła i wyciągnęła ramiona do góry tak mocno, jak tylko mogła. 

– Jeśli mamy tak kogoś nazywać, to powinien być Steve – powiedziała, opadając z powrotem na poduszkę. – Po pierwsze, to on spał prawie sto lat. Po drugie, najbardziej z nas wszystkich przypomina księżniczkę Aurorę. Steve w sukience wyglądałby niesamowicie. – Nie bywała specjalnie elokwentna zaraz po obudzeniu, ale chyba załapał, o co jej chodzi, ponieważ przytaknął. 

Znów zerknęła na zegarek. 

– Nie powinieneś spać?

– Spałem. 

Spojrzała na niego z niedowierzaniem, ponieważ była pewna, że nie poruszył sie nawet o cal. 

– Byłem snajperem – przypomniał jej. – Sypiałem w gorszych miejscach niż kanapa warta tysiące dolarów, na której spoczywa młoda dama. – Zamilkł, ale jego palce wznowiły wędrówkę po jej skórze. – Nigdy mi nie powiesz, czemu nie możesz spać?

– Nie sądziłam, że powinnam – odpowiedziała, patrząc na sufit. 

Znów milczał przez chwilę. 

– Nie musisz. Ale możesz. 

– To, że jesteśmy bratnimi duszami, nie znaczy, że mogę obarczać cię moim… czymkolwiek. 

– Tu nie chodzi o bratnie dusze, ale o ciebie i o mnie. W ciągu ostatniego miesiąca prawie w ogóle nie spałaś. Martwię się. 

– Awwww, Bucky ma uczucia – powiedziała, drażniąc się z nim. 

– Mam – przyznał ze szczerym wyrazem twarzy. 

Jej uśmiech przygasł.

– Moje koszmary to nie jest najlepszy temat na pogawędkę. Poza tym ty też niewiele sypiasz. 

– Drzemię – powiedział. – W ten sposób odpoczywam najlepiej. Słuchaj, Darcy, ja nie szukam twoich słabych stron. Chcę tylko wiedzieć, czy wszystko u ciebie w porządku. 

Była zaskoczona, widząc tyle troski na jego twarzy. Dotarło do niej, że on też nie ma zbyt wielu przyjaciół. I wszyscy z nich też pewnie żyją w tej wieży, co oznaczało, że wszyscy poza nią codziennie stawali na pierwszej linii walki ze złem. Tam, gdzie mógł ich bronić. Tutaj? Jego troska mierzyła się z jej głupią dumą. 

Czuła, jak jej wola walki słabnie. 

– Mam koszmary – powiedziała powoli. Pokręciła głową, po czym kontynuowała. – Ale są głupie, zwłaszcza w porównaniu z tym, co ty i Steve… 

– Cierpienie to nie zawody – przerwał jej. 

– Okej – powiedziała, biorąc to za dobrą monetę. – Cóż, po prostu… Trudno mi spać, kiedy wam, co tam czyha. Jak wiele jest rzeczy, z którymi nie jestem w stanie się mierzyć. – W miarę, jak mówiła, jej głos nabierał mocy. Bucky ani na chwilę nie przestał gładzić jej nogi. – Za każdym razem, kiedy zamykam oczy, widzę statki bojowe przelatująca przez rozdarte niebo. Widzę wielkiego robota spopielającego Nowy Meksyk i nas razem z nim. Gdy zaczynałam swój staż u Jane, moim jedynym zmartwieniem było to, czy dostanę wystarczająco dużo punktów, aby skończyć studia na czas. Teraz trochę ciężko mi przejmować się pracą i innymi rzeczami, kiedy wiem, że jest tam cały wszechświat, tak wielki, że nigdy go nie pojmę. Nigdy nie uważałam, że muszę za wszelką cenę kontrolować sytuację, ale sądziłam, że jednak panuję nad swoim życiem. – Znów pokręciła głową. – Za każdym razem, kiedy zaczynam myśleć o swojej przyszłości, o tym, co chcę zrobić ze swoim życiem, mogę tylko myśleć o tym, jak bardzo nie będzie to miało znaczenia, gdy pieprzona ciemność pochłonie tę planetę. 

Kiedy skończyła mówić, niemal łkała. Zamiast się rozpłakać, wysunęła nogi spod jego rąk i usiadła. Przesunęła trzęsącymi się dłońmi po włosach i zaśmiała się. 

– Ojejku, to wyszło o wiele za bardzo melodramatycznie. Przepraszam. 

– Nikt z nas nie pozwoli, żeby cokolwiek ci się stało – powiedział Bucky. 

Mogła tylko pokręcić głową. 

– Codziennie ratujcie świat. Moje koszmary nie mają znaczenia. 

– Są dostatecznie ważne, aby nie pozwalać ci spać – zauważył. Przechylił głowę na bok. – Chodź tutaj – dodał. 

Darcy przesunęła się na kanapie, aby swoim zwyczajem wtulić się w jego ramię. Metalowa ręka przygarnęła ją i Bucky mocno ją objął. Zamknęła oczy i wciągnęła jego zapach głęboko w nozdrza. W którymś momencie połączona woń mydła, smaru do czyszczenia broni i cytrusów zaczął przynosić jej pocieszenie. 

Nie wypomniał jej, że jej lęki są głupie ani że zamartwienie się niczego nie rozwiąże.

– Jak mogę pomóc? – spytał zamiast tego. 

– Właśnie w ten sposób – odpowiedziała. Jego ramiona sprawiały, że czuła się zakotwiczona w rzeczywistości. Jakby świat znajdował się trochę dalej od krawędzi zagłady. Jakby była bezpieczna. – Dziękuję. 

– Kiedy tylko zechcesz – zapewnił. 

Darcy szybko nauczyła się, że nie można polegać na ludziach., Jej ojciec fizycznie nie pojawiał się w domu, podczas gdy matka odseparowała się emocjonalnie od rodziny. Rozdarta pomiędzy winem i operami mydlanymi nie miała zbyt wiele czasu dla problemów swojej córki. 

Naprawdę, nie chciała żadnej pomocy od swojej matki. W młodym wieku nauczyła się, jak robić i brać to, czego chciała, skoro nikt nie zamierzał jej w tym pomagać. Pieprzyć oczekiwania społeczeństwa. Darcy Lewis robiła to, na co miała ochotę, i w taki sposób, w jaki sobie wymarzyła. 

Jane była pierwszą osobą, której Darcy zaufała, że będzie ją wspierać. Ale i one większość czasu spędzały, rozmawiając o pracy Jane i jej zaniedbywanym romansie. 

Teraz Darcy była całkowicie przekonana, że Bucky wierzył w to, co mówił, że zawsze ją obroni, nieważne, co by się działo. Siła, z jaką zaakceptowała jego uczucia, była niepokojąca, ale kolejny powolny wdech i uścisk jego ramion wystarczyły, aby ją uspokoić. 

– I wzajemnie – wymamrotała w jego skórę.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ostatnia część. Dziękuję otemporaetmores za betowanie i wszelką pomoc. Jakiekolwiek błędy w tekście są efektem mojej sklerozy i lenistwa. Dziękuję za kudosy i komentarze - jeśli spodobało się wam na tyle, żeby kudosować, będzie miło jeśli po linku przejdziecie do oryginału i tam też zostawicie kudoska, żeby autorce było miło. 
> 
> Ogłoszenia parafialne: trwa NaNoWriMo, a ja siedzę nad wielkim poliamorycznym frostironem, próbując wyklepać codziennie 1700 słów. Poza tym mam też trochę zaległości na studiach do nadrobienia, więc przed grudniem nie będzie żadnych nowych fików, ani autorskich, ani tłumaczeń. Zainteresowanych moim NaNo odsyłam na mój tumblr, gdzie w tagu #pisanie jest twarde można znaleźć krótkie notki o mojej frustracji i fabularnych planach. Zobaczymy, co z tego uda mi się zrealizować. Mam zaklepane kolejne tłumaczenia z Marvela, Hobbita i SPNu, więc od grudnia zrobi się tutaj trochę bardziej różnorodnie. Trzymajcie kciuki za NaNo i miłej lektury.

––––

Atmosfera wokół stołu była tak ciężka, że można by ją kroić nożem. Każdy kontakt wzrokowy sprawiał, że po pokoju skakały iskry napięcia i złamanego zaufania. Dochodziła północ w środowy wieczór i chociaż Darcy wiedziała, że jutro powinna być w biurze przed dziewiątą, nie zamierzała się wycofać, dopóki sytuacja się nie wyjaśni. 

Zmusiła się do uspokojenia oddechu, kiedy kładła dwie karty na stole. Clint podał jej kolejne dwie i spokojnie włożyła je pomiędzy te, które trzymała w rękach. 

– Czemu nie możemy po prostu zagrać w oczko? – rzucił zrzędzliwie Tony, rozluźniając atmosferę. 

– Bo liczysz karty – powiedziała Darcy z pretensją w głosie. – Wszyscy liczycie karty. Nie ufam ani jednemu z was. Nie patrzcie tak na mnie. Clint nie jest nawet w połowie tak głupi, jakiego udaje. I Steve, serio? Opowiedziałeś mi, jak zapamiętałeś położenie wszystkich baz HYDRY po jednym spojrzeniu na ich mapę. Nie musiałbyś nawet chcieć oszukiwać w karty, zrobiłbyś to odruchowo. – Dodała jeden żeton do stosu na środku stołu. – Podbijam. – Pokręciła głową. – Nawet w pokera nie da się z wami grać. Jest coś, w tym nie jesteście najlepsi na świecie?

Aby ułatwić wszystkim grę, Natasha i Clint oraz Bucky i Steve zostali rozdzieleni. Dziwnie było widzieć ich przy jednym stole, a siedzących nie obok swoich partnerów, ale Tony odmówił gry, jeśli reszta pozwoli im grać razem. Darcy mogłaby przysiąc, że Clint i Natasha dalej w jakiś sposób oszukiwali, ale nie była w stanie powiedzieć jak. 

– Przynajmniej nie gramy w wojnę – zauważył Clint, dokładając żetony, żeby zrównoważyć podbitą stawkę. – Wtedy gra mogłaby, no wiecie, stać się nieco za bardzo dosłowna. 

– Nie przesadzaj, nie jesteśmy tacy straszni – powiedział Tony. 

– Natasha niemal wydłubała mi oko, kiedy wpadliśmy w impas, grając w wojnę – przypomniał Bruce. Zagrał z nimi kilka rund, a potem został, żeby popatrzeć. Thor i Jane byli w Asgardzie, Pepper pracowała w Europie, a Sam pojechał z wizytą do domu, więc w karty grał multimilioner, para zawodowych zabójców, żołnierz z superserum… i Darcy. – Potem już nie pozwalaliście nam grać w karty. 

– Ty niemal wyrzuciłeś ją przez okno – powiedział Steve z uśmiechem, też dokładając żetony. 

– Poza tym Pepper ma bardzo restrykcyjne zasady, jeśli chodzi o budzenie Hulka w zamkniętych pomieszczeniach. Więc wiesz – dodał Tony, dorzucając kilka żetonów na środek. – Podbijam. 

– Gra byłaby ciekawsza, gdybyśmy stawiali prawdziwe pieniądze – powiedziała Natasha, odkładając karty na stół, grzbietami do góry, na znak, że pasuje. 

– Dopiero od zeszłego tygodnia mam płatną pracę – odparła Darcy. – Więc ani, kurwa, myślę. Plastikowe krążki to moja jedyna waluta. – Spojrzała na Tony’ego, szeroko otwierając swoje wielkie, niewinne oczy. – Chyba że ktoś zafunduje mi grę. 

Tony uniósł brew i już otwierał usta, aby jej odpowiedzieć, ale nagle rozległ się alarm, przerywając mu i wypełniając pokój czerwonym światłem. 

– Albo i nie – powiedziała Darcy, rozglądając się, podczas gdy reszta osób obecnych przy stole zerwała się na nogi. 

– Wyłącz to, JARVIS – zarządził Tony. – Co się dzieje?

– Dziwne, pokryte szlamem stworzenia atakują Harlem. Raport wskazuje, że wyszły na miasto z Central Parku – powiedział JARVIS, wyłączając syrenę, ale zostawiając czerwone światła. – Szlam zdaje się przeżerać metal i zatruwa powietrze.

– Uduszony przez śluz – powiedział Clint. – Okropny sposób na śmierć. 

– Ubieramy się – zarządził Steve. – Zbiórka w Quinjecie za pięć minut. Tony, leć przodem i zrób rozeznanie. Darcy… zostań tutaj. 

Wszyscy natychmiast się rozbiegli, zostawiając Darcy samą przy stole, na którym leżały żetony i karty. Wszystko wydarzyło się tak szybko, że część jej mózgu wciąż zastanawiała się, czy jej strit mógłby wygrać to rozdanie. 

Siedziała tak, dopóki nie usłyszała przytłumionego huku silników Quinjeta startującego z dachu dwa piętra nad jej głową. 

– JARVIS? – spytała, niezręcznie przekładając karty w rękach. Nie była pewna, czy SI zajmuje się zarządzaniem Tower, skoro ma walkę Iron Mana do nadzorowania. 

– Tak, panno Lewis? – JARVIS odezwał się od razu, chociaż wydawał się skupiony na czymś innym.

– Możesz… możesz dać mi obraz tego, co się dzieje? – spytała. 

– Oczywiście, panno Lewis – odpowiedział, uruchamiając holograficzny obraz Manhatannu ponad stołem. – Poradzą sobie – dodał. – Radzili sobie z o wiele gorszymi rzeczami. 

Darcy wzruszyła ramionami. 

– Wiem. Chodzi o to, żebym wiedziała, jak to potem opisać. Skoro zarządzam ich wizerunkiem, wydaje mi się, że powinnam wiedzieć, co robią, zanim pokaże to prasa. – I to był naprawdę dobry pomył, chociaż wcale nie to chodziło jej po głowie, kiedy prosiła o transmisję z miejsca zdarzeń. 

– Oczywiście, panno Lewis. 

––––

Obserwowanie, jak Thor bierze udział w walkach Avengersów na Manhattanie, stanowiło dla Darcy wystarczająco trudne do zniesienia napięcie. Ale wtedy jedyna osoba w zespole, na której naprawdę jej zależało, nie była jedną z tych najbardziej bezbronnych. 

Teraz trzy osoby z sześciu osób, które obserwowała, były zaledwie ludźmi, a dwoje z nich stanowili jej najlepsi przyjaciele. Szlamowate potwory powinny być zabawne. Wyglądały bardziej jak gigantyczne ślimaki niż jak przerażający wrogowie w rodzaju Chitauri czy Mrocznych Elfów. 

Te stworzenia mogły wyglądać na powolne i ociężałe, ale były też niepowstrzymane w swojej wędrówce w kierunku Bronxu. Obraz, jaki otrzymywała, rwał się i pokazywał niemal wyłącznie Tony’ego, ale widziała dostatecznie dużo, by wiedzieć, że nie była to tak czysta i łatwa akcja, jak się spodziewano. Tony nie mógł wylądować, ponieważ śluz z równą łatwością przeżerał się przez jego zbroję, jak przez samochody na ulicy, ale za to Iron Man strzelał z repulsorów we wszystko, co się nawinęło. Chociaż ramię i broń Bucky’ego nie nadawały się w tym przypadku do bezpośredniego starcia, dalej walczył, nacierając drugim ramieniem i resztą ciała. Tarcza Steve’a była niezniszczalna (przynajmniej to) i chociaż groty strzał Clinta składały się z metalu, to ich drzewce z łatwością przeszywały śluzowate potwory. 

Hulk i Natasha zdawali się świetnie bawić, miażdżąc wszystko na swojej drodze bez cienia strachu, że ich najważniejsza broń – ich własne ciała – ulegną zniszczeniu. 

Ludzie zostali szybko ewakuowani przez policję, pozwalając Avengersom skupić się na samej walce, a nie na ratowaniu cywili. 

JARVIS dostarczał jej co chwilę nowych informacji, ale sami Avengersi nigdy nie wchodzili w kontakt z nikim spoza pola walki, więc Darcy i tak musiała używać wyobraźni, aby uzyskać pełen obraz. Walka trwała ponad pół godziny, zanim Steve’owi udało się odkryć słaby punkt na potylicach potworów. 

Tony walczył z jednym z ostatnich monstrów, kiedy kamera przekręciła się, pokazując Natashę, drapiącą się energicznie po twarzy, gdyż niebieskawa galaretka zalepiała jej nos i usta. Darcy westchnęła, patrząc bezsilnie, jak Clint rzucił się w stronę swojej partnerki i utknął w lepkim szlamie. Z całej siły starał się wyrwać nogi z mułu, w który wpadł. Tony już leciał w stronę Natashy, nawet jeśli nic nie mógł zrobić, wciąż odziany w zbroję, ale wtedy Bucky pojawił się u jej boku. Jego ruchy były sprawne i zdecydowane i usunął szlam z jej twarzy jedną ręką. 

Clint dotarł do nich w momencie, gdy Natasha brała pierwszy głęboki wdech. Bucky oddał ją w ręce łucznika i wrócił do walki. Darcy dojrzała jego wyraz twarzy jedynie przez sekundę, ale to było dość, aby zmrozić ją do kości. Bucky, który z rozbawieniem kradł żetony Steve’a, całkowicie zniknął. Zniknął mężczyzna, który ją obejmował, gdy opowiadała mu o swoich koszmarach. Tym, kogo teraz widziała, był Zimowy Żołnierz. 

Ostatnie dziesięć minut walki rozegrało się szybko i brutalnie. Nie była to najprzyjemniejsza rzecz do oglądania, ale jeśli dzięki temu wiedziała, że wszyscy wrócą bezpiecznie do domu, mogła to znieść. 

Kiedy JARVIS poinformował ją, że Quinjet wylądował, pobiegła na górę, aby przywitać ich w hangarze. Wyglądali koszmarnie. Natasha wciąż miała pasma niebieskawej galarety na twarzy i we włosach, Bruce wyglądał, jakby sam zmieniał się w ślimaka, włosy Steve’a były zlepione śluzem, a jedna z nóg zbroi Tony’ego przypominała coś, co powinno leżeć na złomowisku, a nie jak technologię Starka. Ale jeśli miała być szczera, to właśnie puste spojrzenie Bucky’ego przerażało ją najbardziej.

– Nic wam nie jest? – spytała. 

– Panno Lewis, proszę nie nawiązywać kontaktu fizycznego, dopóki wszyscy nie zostaną odkażeni – powiedział JARVIS.

Darcy zatrzymała się w pół kroku w stronę Bucky’ego. 

– To nie jest trujące, prawda? – spytała. 

– Nie znamy wszystkich zastosowań tej mazi. Dlatego konieczne jest odkażenie i kwarantanna – wyjaśniło SI.

Ale Darcy już go nie słuchała. Skupiła się na tym, jak Steve zerka w stronę Bucky’ego, który z kolei nie patrzył na nikogo. Wszyscy inni byli po prostu wyczerpani, ale spojrzenie Bucky’ego było zwyczajnie puste. Co gorsza, Steve wydawał się tym przerażony. 

– Po odkażeniu nic im nie będzie, prawda? – spytała.

– Tak, będą całkowicie wolni od pozostałości… panno Lewis, co pani wyprawia? 

Darcy przeszła przez pomieszczenie i mocno objęła Bucky’ego.

– Hejka, Buck – przywitała go, ignorując to, jak uchwyty licznych jego broni wbijały się jej w klatkę piersiową. 

Stojący za jego plecami Steve zrobił krok w ich stronę, kiedy Bucky się poruszył, ale mężczyzna tylko położył dłoń na jej głowie. 

– Cześć, Darcy. – Zaczął rozluźniać się w jej uścisku i poczuła, jak wzdycha. 

– Cóż, teraz może pani zostać odkażona ze wszystkimi – zauważył z rezygnacją JARVIS.

Darcy stłumiła chichot w kamizelkę Bucky’ego. 

– Chodź, Lewis – powiedział Tony, stukając zbroją o posadzkę, kiedy przechodził obok niej. – Przestań wkurzać moje SI.

Odkażanie nie zawierało w sobie, ku jej zaskoczeniu, żadnego rzeczywistego mycia, ale polegało na przechodzeniu przez serię pokoi. Pod koniec ubrania, które miała na sobie Darcy, zostały skonfiskowane do dalszych badań i czyszczenia, a robot oblał całe jej ciało pomarańczowym płynem i wyszorował ją dokładnie. Ostatecznie wylano na niąjakieś hektolitry wody. Suszenie było dosyć zabawne – stała w pustym pokoju, gdzie ciepłe powietrze owiewało ją z każdej strony. 

Kiedy wreszcie stamtąd wyszła, otulona w puszysty szlafrok, czuła się czystsza niż kiedykolwiek w swoim życiu. Pozostali Avengersi przeszli ten sam proces w innych pomieszczeniach (poza Steve’em i Buckym, którzy zrobili to razem) w tym samym czasie, co ona i teraz zebrali się w salonie. Oglądanie superbohaterów w szlafrokach powinno być zabawne, ale Darcy po prostu wypełniało szczęście, że widzi ich wszystkich w domu. 

Bruce spał w fotelu, a Tony siedział mu na kolanach, Natasha i Clint tulili się do siebie na swojej kanapie, a Bucky i Steve siedzieli na swojej. Wciąż wydawali się spięci i dzieliło ich dobre kilka cali (co nie zdarzało się za często). Spojrzenie Bucky’ego nie było już tak puste, zamiast tego wydawał się zawstydzony, a Steve chyba nie miał pojęcia, jak mu pomóc. Darcy się nie wahała. Kiedy usiadła pomiędzy nimi na kanapie, obaj jednocześnie się do niej przytulili. 

Otoczyła każdego z nich ramieniem, pozwalając sobie przez moment docenić to, że obaj nadal żyją i są tutaj z nią. 

Stali się dla niej bardzo ważni, każdy na swój własny sposób i jeśli mogła pomóc im, dając powód, aby się wreszcie rozluźnili, była gotowa siedzieć tam całą noc. Naprawdę, nie wiedziała, co zrobiłaby bez nich. 

Kochała ich tak bardzo, że nie dało się tego pojąć. 

Jej mózg się zaciął, powtarzając ostatnią myśl jak zepsuta płyta. O, kurwa. 

––––

Nawet kiedy tydzień później Jane wróciła już z Asgardu, wciąż ciężko było wyciągnąć ją z Tower na babski wieczór, którego Darcy tak bardzo potrzebowała. W końcu odpuściła sobie subtelne aluzje i zażądała, aby przyjaciółka zaczęła wlewać w nią alkohol, najlepiej w tej chwili. 

W Nowym Meksyku przy takich okazjach margarity płynęły jak woda w rzece, a one nawiązywały siostrzane porozumienie w ich strumieniach. Nawet zatwardziali jajogłowi musieli się czasem rozerwać, a Darcy uwielbiała, kiedy Jane rozpuszczała włosy. 

Czasami szły do klubu, ale zwykle po prostu znajdowały jakiś bar i piły tak długo, aż były zdolne tylko chichotać opętańczo albo płakać bez końca. 

– Asgardzkie miody są o wiele mocniejsze od tego – powiedziała Jane, ale jej lekko rozmemłane spojrzenie sugerowało, że tequila jednak wciąż na nią działa. – I smakują jabłkami. Nie jak… 

– Jak płyn do chłodnicy? – zasugerowała Darcy, biorąc łyk swojej margarity. Serwowano tutaj mocne drinki, ale aż do północy trwało picie za pół ceny i ona zamierzała to maksymalnie wykorzystać. 

– Tak – przyznała Jane. 

Darcy zmarszczyła brwi, zerkając na przyjaciółkę znad okularów. 

– Nie planujesz przenieść się do Asgardu na stałe, prawda? Bo dopiero co zaciągnęłaś mnie do Nowego Jorku i dopiero chwilę temu dostałam tutaj prawdziwą pracę. 

– I jak sobie w niej radzisz?

– Uczę się różnicy między życiem zawodowym i prywatnym. Boże, wczoraj miałam ochotę wybić Tony’emu zęby za tę uwagę, którą zrobił w czasie wywiadu z CNN, ale jak już wróciliśmy do domu, był znowu moim kolegą, wiesz? Praca jest interesująca, spotykam mnóstwo polityków i dziennikarzy. W sumie pracuję teraz dla Pepper, wiesz. 

– Wydajesz się naprawdę to lubić. 

Darcy zmrużyła oczy. 

– Co wcale nie znaczy, że wolno ci przenieść się do Asgardu. 

– Nie zrobiłabym tego – powiedziała Jane, kręcąc głową. – W sensie, ich nauka jest na niesamowitym poziomie i mają tak wiele tysiącleci historii i kultury, które chcę zbadać… 

– Ale? – podsunęła Darcy, zanim Jane zdążyła zacząć śpiewać kolejny pean na cześć Asgardu. 

– Ale moim domem jest Ziemia. A teraz to także dom Thora. Nie jest tu przecież tylko dla mnie. Naprawdę bardzo mu zależy na tym miejscu. 

– Serio trudno go nie kochać – zgodziła się Darcy. – Steve i Bucky mówią, że jest ich ulubieńcem. 

Jane zmrużyła oczy i Darcy szybko pokręciła głową, niemal wylewając swojego drinka. 

– Ej, no, przecież wiesz, że nie kocham-kocham Thora. Jest umięśnionym wcieleniem dobroci, ale jesteśmy tylko kompanami do picia i bicia, czy jak to się u nich mówi. 

– Nie – powiedziała Jane. – Właśnie zrozumiałam, czemu potrzebujesz się upić. 

– Co masz na myśli? 

– To, że wiem, jak brzmisz, kiedy mówisz o kimś, w kim się bujasz. Szczególnie gdy jesteś zbyt pijana, aby to ukryć! Darcy, w oczach pojawiają ci małe różowe serduszka, kiedy mówisz o Stevie i Buckym. 

Darcy gwałtownie opuściła głowę na stół, waląc w blat dużo mocniej, niż zamierzała. 

– Naprawdę aż tak to po mnie widać?

– Myślałam, że nie zamierzacie się spotykać! – kontynuowała Jane, nic sobie nie robiąc ze zmartwień przyjaciółki. 

– Bo nie spotykaliśmy się. W taki sposób – wymamrotała Darcy, przesuwając rękę, aby patrzeć na Jane z wysokości stołu. – Mój umysł krzyczał „nie”, ale moje serce śpiewało „tak”, Jane. Moje serce jest totalnym sukinsynem. 

Jane przytaknęła ze współczuciem. 

Darcy wyprostowała się na krześle, czekając chwilę, aż pokój wokół niej przestanie wirować. 

– Co jest ze mną nie tak, Jane? – spytała. 

– Zakochałaś się w swoich bratnich duszach. Nie ma w tym nic złego. 

– Ale obiecałam im, że nawet nie spróbuję ich rozdzielić! I że nie będzie żadnego seksu w trójkącie! – Westchnęła ciężko. – Czemu obiecałam, że nie będzie żadnego seksu w trójkącie? 

– Są naprawdę seksowni – zgodziła się Jane, leniwie popijając margaritę. – Muszą świetnie razem wyglądać… 

– Hej, to moi… moi koledzy, więc uważaj, co mówisz. Poza tym nie lecę tylko na idealnie trójkątną klatę Steve’a ani na dołeczek w podbródku Bucky’ego, który chcę polizać, ani nawet nie na połączoną siłę ich niebieskich oczu! Po prostu oni są… Bucky zrobił tak wielkie postępy, odkąd go poznałam, a Steve robi wszystko, żeby mu pomóc, tak, że ja chcę pomóc im obu. I pić gorącą czekoladę Bucky’ego, i tulać się z nimi na kanapie, i udawać z nimi japońskich turystów na mieście. Jane, nigdy wcześniej nie dogadywałam się z nikim tak dobrze, a już na pewno nie tak szybko. Zupełnie, jakby byli… 

– … twoimi bratnimi duszami? – zasugerowała Jane. 

– Taak – westchnęła Darcy, wyglądając na przytłoczoną. 

– Więc jaki masz plan? Pokazać im, że wszystko, co najlepsze, chodzi trojkami? 

Darcy pokręciła głową. 

– Nie mogliby jeszcze wyraźniej dać mi do zrozumienia, że nie są mną zainteresowani w ten sposób, chyba, że wytatuowaliby to sobie na czole. Będę po prostu cierpieć, aż mi przejdzie. – Jane wyglądała na gotową zaprotestować, więc Darcy dodała szybko: – Słuchaj, dosyć się w życiu nasłuchałam od różnych dupków, którym się wydawało, że coś takiego jak „friendzone” istnieje i że ja ich tam wysłałam. Nie zamierzam zachowywać się tak w stosunku do moich chłopców.

– Przyjdzie ci sporo pocierpieć – westchnęła Jane. 

– I dlatego Bóg stworzył margarity za cztery dolce. – Darcy wzruszyła ramionami i uniosła swój kieliszek, stukając się nim z Jane. 

––––

Część Darcy uwielbiała to, że żyje w kulturalnej stolicy świata. Nowy Jork był pełen jazzowych koncertów, galerii sztuki i niezależnych teatrów. Nie miała żadnej wymówki, aby się nie ukulturalniać. 

Poza tą, że jeśli każą jej się gapić na jeszcze jedną zapaćkaną deskę, zacznie krzyczeć. 

– Spójrz na ten światłocień – ekscytował się Steve, wskazując na duże płótno, przed którym właśnie stał. – Guido Reni malował bardzo charakterystyczne dzieła we wczesnym okresie swojej twórczości. Osiąga niesamowitą dynamikę niezwykle oszczędnymi środkami. 

Darcy siedziała razem z Buckym na ławeczce pośrodku sali i potakiwała, kiedy Steve odwracał się w ich stronę. 

– Taaak. – Próbowała coś z siebie wykrzesać. – Naprawdę… dynamiczne. 

– Czy już tego nie oglądałaś? – spytał Bucky. 

Darcy zmarszczyła brwi, uważnie przyglądając się obrazowi. 

– Nie, tamten był mniejszy. Chyba. 

– Bo założę się, że Steve każe nam właśnie chodzić w kółko po tych samych salach, tylko po to, żeby zobaczyć, ile potrwa, zanim się zorientujemy – dodał Bucky. 

Darcy rozważała taką możliwość, rozglądając się wokoło uważnie. Każda sala w Metropolitanie miała wysokie sufity i podobny kolor ścian, a obrazy różniły się tylko tym, jak bardzo były obrzydliwe.

– Nie. – Pokręciła głową. – Zapamiętałabym to coś. – Wskazała na obraz przedstawiający trzech nagich mężczyzn przybitych do drzewa tuzinem strzał. 

– Dzięki, że z nami poszłaś – powiedział Bucky. – Potrzebuję tutaj twojego głosu rozsądku. 

– Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie. – Do tej pory wydawało jej się, że dobrze dogaduje się z każdym z nich osobno, ale to było nic w porównaniu z tym, jak dobrze spędzało im się czas razem w trójkę. Poruszali się jak gwiazdy na wspólnej orbicie, instynktownie reagując na siebie nawzajem. Ich rozmowy nigdy nie były nudne i Darcy cieszyła się z każdej sekundy, którą spędzali razem. Rzadko dogadywała się z kimkolwiek tak szybko, zwłaszcza po takich spięciach na początku, ale teraz nie mogła sobie wyobrazić Nowego Jorku bez nich. – Czy jestem upośledzona, bo uważam, że to cholernie nudne? – spytała, śmiejąc się. 

– Jeśli tak, to oboje jesteśmy upośledzeni. – Bucky wzruszył ramionami. 

Steve odwrócił się dokładnie w momencie, w którym Bucky pojękiwał z nudów, opierając głowę na jej ramieniu. Superżołnierz skrzyżował ramiona na piersiach i Darcy zaczęła się zastanawiać, jak taki mięśniak może być jednocześnie takim uroczym przygłupem. 

– Już macie dosyć? – spytał. 

Bucky leniwie uniósł kciuk, a Darcy zrobiła, co mogła, aby wyglądać na pełną poczucia winy. Miała na ustach swoją ulubioną czerwoną szminkę, wiedziała więc, że prezentuje się świetnie. 

– Jesteśmy tu tylko trzy godziny – ciągnął Steve. Darcy poczuła pierwszą falę wyrzutów sumienia, ale wtedy Kapitan dodał: – Co znaczy, że wytrzymaliście dłużej, niż się spodziewałem. 

– Jesteś takim gnojkiem – powiedział Bucky, wstając. – W ogóle chciałeś tu przyjść?

– Oczywiście, że tak – powiedział Steve. – Byłbym w pełni szczęśliwy, mogąc tu zamieszkać. Nie sądziłem tylko, że zgodzicie się mi towarzyszyć. 

– Czemu my z tobą wytrzymujemy? – spytał Bucky, kręcąc głową. 

– Bo mnie kochacie. –Steve uśmiechnął się szeroko. 

Bucky podszedł do niego i pocałował go, w ciągu sekundy przechodząc od lekkiego i czułego całusa w coś namiętnego i nieprzyzwoitego. Chociaż znali się całe życie, wydawało się, że wciąż nie mogą oderwać od siebie rąk. 

Darcy wpatrywała się w nich bezmyślnie, aż Steve nie jęknął, odrywając usta od Bucky’ego, przez co dziewczyna zarumieniła się gwałtownie. Odwróciła wzrok i podniosła się z ławki. 

– Przestańcie się migdalić – powiedziała, zerkając na drzwi, aby upewnić się, że nikt nie idzie w ich kierunku. Steve wytłumaczył jej, że on i Bucky przywykli do prywatności, i pewnie nie chciałby, aby ktokolwiek patrzył się na nich w takiej chwili. Zastanawiała się, czy ona się liczy jako podglądacz. 

Oderwali się od siebie i żaden z nich nie wydawał się zawstydzony. 

– Serio, jesteście jak napalone nastolatki – zaśmiała się. 

– Jesteśmy młodzi duchem – uśmiechnął się Bucky. Jedną ręką wciąż obejmował Steve’a. 

– Ale rok w metrykach macie ten sam, co mój dziadek – zauważyła złośliwie. 

– Co nie przeszkadza ci się na nas gapić, laleczko – powiedział Bucky, unosząc brew. 

– Ja… co…? 

Steve trącił go mocno łokciem, ale Bucky tylko wzruszył ramionami. 

– No weź, Steve, to przecież żadna tajemnica. 

Darcy skrzyżowała ramiona na piersiach, czując się dziwnie odsłonięta w pustej przestrzeni muzealnej sali. 

– Ale nie musisz być takim dupkiem – powiedział Steve. – Zgodziliśmy się, że nie tak zaczniemy tę rozmowę. 

O Boże, to była interwencja. Taka interwencja w stylu „Proszę, przestań ślinić się na nasz widok”. 

– Hej, chcę tylko wyjaśnić sytuację między nami – zaprotestował Bucky. – Dobra? 

Darcy zaczęła nerwowo bębnic palcami w ramię, wbijając sobie przy tym paznokcie w skórę. 

– Wolałbym nie – powiedziała. Darcy Lewis nigdy nie bała się usłyszeć kilku przykrych słów, ale w tym momencie wolała raczej ogłuchnąć niż znowu usłyszeć, jak ją odrzucają. 

– Ale Darcy… 

– Chcę, żeby wszystko zostało tak, jak jest, dobra? – przerwała im. Musiała wziąć kilka głębszych oddechów, aby mieć pewność, że nie rozpłacze się na środku muzeum. – Jesteście moimi najlepszymi przyjaciółmi i nie chcę tego stracić. 

Obaj wyglądali, jakby ich poraził piorun. Bucky uniósł ręce w geście przegranej i zrobił krok w jej kierunku, ale wyraźnie się powstrzymywał, aby do niej nie podejść. 

– Okej, Darcy, spokojnie. – Zerknął na Steve’a, zanim znów się odezwał. – Po prostu sądziliśmy, że może warto o tym porozmawiać. Nic nie musi się zmieniać. 

Darcy przełknęła wielką gulę w gardle. 

– Myślisz, że możemy o tym rozmawiać, a potem udawać, że nic się nie stało? 

– Nie będziemy do tego wracać – powiedział Steve. – Obiecuję. – Podszedł do niej i po sekundzie wahania przytulił ją mocno. 

Przywarła do jego ramion, wzdychając z ulgą. Bała się, że nawet wspomnienie o jej zadurzeniu zniszczy wszystko, co dotąd zbudowali, ale ramiona Steve’a były tak samo bezpiecznie jak zawsze. 

––––

Przez kilka następnych dni pomiędzy nią, a superżołnierzami panowała niezręczna atmosfera. Trzymali się od niej na pewien dystans, co stanowiło dokładne przeciwieństwo tego, czego od nich chciała, ale nie mogła ich winić. 

To przecież była jej wina. Nie mogła utrzymać na wodzy tych cholernych różowych serduszek, które wylewały jej się z oczu na ich widok. Więc Steve i Bucky się wystraszyli. A zaklinała się, że ceni sobie ich przyjaźń bardziej niż kilka słów wypisanych na swoim ciele. 

I najgorsze w tym wszystkim było właśnie to – że naprawdę tak było. Pieprzyła przeznaczenie równo i dokładnie. Ale nieważne, jak się starała, nie mogła przestać ich kochać. 

Ale mogła dowieść, że wciąż może być ich przyjaciółką, bez względu na inne uczucia, jakie wobec nich żywi. I aby im to okazać, polowała właśnie na najlepsze cannoli, jakie można dostać w Nowym Jorku. 

Ostatnimi czasy nie można się było głębiej odetchnąć, żeby nie trafić na jakiegoś hipsterskiego snoba, który promował nowe, mało znane danie. Darcy próbowała parokrotnie stołować się w modnych, undergroundowych knajpach na śródmieściu, ale dopuściła po kolejnym wykładzie o tym, jak to piwo ze sklepu nie umywa się do warzonego na dachu żytniego browara. 

Steve i Bucky wspominali parokrotnie, jak tęsknią za smakami ze swojego dzieciństwa. Ich opowieści sprawiały, że Darcy ciekła ślinka. Steve lubił porównywać smaki z tym, co pamiętał z lat dwudziestych, i uważał, że dwudziesty pierwszy wiek jest znacznie wygodniejszy i bardziej różnorodny pod względem jedzenia, ale wyglądał smętnie, gdy Bucky opowiadał o cannoli, które jedli kiedyś na Brooklynie w dawnych dniach. 

Jedną z ich sąsiadek była starsza pani, która wyemigrowała do Stanów z Sycylii z mężem i dziećmi. Kiedy jej mąż zmarł, a dzieci się wyprowadziły, karmiła Steve’a i Bucky’ego cannoli w ramach podziękowania za pomoc w sprzątaniu. Słuchając ich wspomnień, można by wnioskować, że Giulia nadziewała je tęczą i jednorożcami. 

Darcy wezwała na pomoc internet. Niewielkie śledztwo zaprowadziło ją do małej piekarni na Staten Island. Zgodnie z plotkami w Sieci, jedzenie, które tam podawano, było istną doskonałością, nawet jeśli położenie pozostawiało wiele do życzenia. Kiedy zorientowała się, że potrzebuje promu, aby tam dotrzeć, zaczęła się zastanawiać, czy jest to warte tego wysiłku. Jednak gdy wchodząc do piekarni, usłyszała, jak dzwonek zabrzęczał nad jej głową, wiedziała, że dobrze trafiła. 

Powiedzenie, że sklep był mały, byłoby znaczącym niedopowiedzeniem. Wiedziała, że wynajem lokali w Nowym Jorku nie jest tani, ale ten sklep był mniejszy niż schowki na miotły na południowym wschodzie. Pod kontuarem umieszczono wystawę deserów w gablocie, a kasa wydawała się przedpotopowa. Jedzenie jednak wyglądało zjawiskowo, chociaż Darcy nie znała się na włoskich deserach. 

Przy ladzie stała młoda kobieta. Kiedy Darcy chrząknęła, sprzedawczyni zerknęła na nią znad właśnie rozwiązywanej krzyżówki. Identyfikator głosił, że nazywa się Ilaria. Jej ciemnobrązowe oczy były obramowane cienkimi kreskami eyelinera. 

– Chciałabym kupić cannolini – odezwała się Darcy, gdy Ilaria milczała jak zaklęta nad krzyżówką. 

– Cannoli – powiedziała kobieta, nie zmieniając wyrazu twarzy. 

– Uhm, co?

– Mówi się „cannoli”, a nie „cannolini”. „Cannoli” to już liczba mnoga – wyjaśniła Ilaria, nie odkładając krzyżówki. 

– Chcę kupić cannoli – powiedziała zirytowana Darcy – ale tylko jeśli jest najlepsze w mieście. To prezent na przeprosiny i musi być doskonałe. Jesteś w stanie mi takie dostarczyć?

– Moja nonna robi najlepsze cannoli na świecie – przytaknęła kobieta. – Ile potrzebujesz?

Darcy zrobiła szybkie obliczenia w myślach. Początkowo myślała tylko o Stevie i Buckym, ale reszta drużyny pewnie też się skusi. 

– Cztery tuziny. 

Ilaria odłożyła krzyżówkę i uniosła brew. 

– Może uda nam się tyle przygotować. Urządzasz przyjęcie?

– Nie, mieszkam z ludźmi, którzy kochają jeść. – Przechyliła głowę na bok. – Macie może zniżkę dla Avengersów? 

––––

Gdyby Darcy wiedziała, ile może uzyskać, po prostu wspominając, dla kogo pracuje, już dawno temu zaczęłaby się z tym obnosić. 

Nie tylko udało jej się dostać cztery tuziny mrożonych cannoli. O nie, okazało się też, że szef kuchni – babcia Ilarii – żyła we Włoszech w okresie II Wojny Światowej i uwielbiała historie o Kapitanie Ameryce i jego komandzie. Starsza pani była zachwycona, kiedy Darcy pokazała jej zdjęcia Steve’a i Bucky’ego na swoim telefonie. Dorzuciła jej więc do zamówienia torbę darmowych ciasteczek. 

Teraz, kiedy zdobyła to, po co przybyła, prom nie wydawał jej się tak wielkim poświęceniem. Na lądzie skierowała się prosto do metra, aby jak najszybciej wrócić do Tower. Rozkoszowała się pięknym słońcem po drodze, gdy nagle usłyszała przeraźliwy krzyk. 

Obróciła się, próbując zlokalizować źródło dźwięku. Ale jej uwagę szybko przykuło coś, co wyglądało jak ludzie unoszący się nad ulicami. Jeden z nich opadł na chodnik i Darcy szybko skorygowała swoje spostrzeżenia. 

To były roboty. 

Ten znajdujący się dokładnie nad jej głową wystrzelił wiązkę energii w najbliższy budynek. Szkło z szyb rozprysło się na wszystkie strony, opadając na ulice jak krople deszczu. 

Jak w każdej katastrofie, w której dotąd brała udział (i jakim cudem osiągnęła ten punkt w życiu, gdzie mogła wypowiadać się o katastrofach w liczbie mnogiej?), ludzie wokół niej krzyczeli i biegali bez celu. Robot zdawał się nie mieć innego planu niż wzbudzenie paniki, jednak był w tym naprawdę dobry. Dźwięki eksplozji dochodzące z daleka świadczyły o tym, że reszta miasta również jest w niebezpieczeństwie. 

Musiała uciec im z pola widzenia. W przeciwieństwie do innych ludzi, którzy spieprzali, aż się kurzyło, Darcy przywarła do barierki, pochylając się i kuląc, byle tylko nie znaleźć się na linii ognia. Nie ma sensu uciekać, jeśli nie ma się dokąd. 

Zerknęła znad krawędzi barierki. Robot strzelał do wszystkiego, jak leci: samochodów, budynków, chodnika. Nie było gdzie uciekać. Powszechna panika spowodowała, że ludzie wpadali prosto pod wiązki energii i Darcy widziała już pierwszych rannych. 

Nigdy w życiu sytuacja jeszcze nie przerosła jej tak bardzo. Jedyne, co przy sobie miała, to pognieciona torebka i paczka z włoskimi przysmakami. Z drugiej strony, może to wystarczy. 

Mocując się torebką, próbując jej nie rozerwać pomimo nieludzko trzęsących się dłoni, szukała telefonu, który oczywiście znajdował się na samym dnie. Złapała go i zaczęła wybierać numer Steve’a, ale kolejny krzyk sprawił, że zamarła z palcem nad ekranem. 

Nowy Jork był atakowany przez Bóg jeden wie jak wiele robotów. Avengersi na pewno już zostali wezwani. Nikt z nich nie mógł tu po prostu przybiec jej na ratunek bez narażenia innych – setek innych niewinnych ludzi – na niebezpieczeństwo. 

Thor przybyłby mimo wszystko, była tego pewna. Ale stanowił też jednym z największych filarów drużyny i ściąganie go tutaj znacząco uszczupliłoby siłę zespołu. 

Jej pierwszym odruchem było zadzwonienie do Steve’a lub Bucky’ego. Ostatnio to do nich pierwszych odzywała się w potrzebie. 

Powoli włożyła telefon z powrotem do torebki. Chciała udawać, że robi to w akcie odwagi, gotowa poświęcić się dla dobra miasta. Ale tym, co powstrzymało jej palec przed naciśnięciem „zadzwoń” było pytanie, czy w ogóle kłopotaliby się ratowaniem jej? 

Tuż nad nią doszło do eksplozji, której siła wyrzuciła ją z kryjówki. Z krzykiem skuliła się na ziemi, obejmując głowę ramionami. Kamień uderzył ją w plecy, a coś ostrego otarło się o czoło. 

Kiedy drżenie ziemi wokół niej ustąpiło, podniosła się powoli. Jej torby z jedzeniem leżały pod kawałkami betonu, ona sama była cała pokryta pyłem, ale spadły na nią tylko dwa kawałki gruzu i plastiku. Serce biło jej jak oszalałe. Z całych sił powstrzywamała się przed spojrzeniem za siebie. Zamiast tego skupiła się na niewielkiej metalowej rurze, która wylądowała obok niej. Była niewiele dłuższa od bejsbolowego kija i dostatecznie wąska, aby mogła objąć ją obiema rękami. 

Nie miała żadnego wsparcia, ale nie zamierzała się dalej chować. Kiedyś pokonała boga piorunów – żaden robot nie był jej straszny. 

Zostawiając zmiażdżone torby za sobą, wstała chwiejnie, łapiąc mocno rurę. Jej ciężar sprawił, że pulsujący ból w lewym ramieniu stał się silniejszy, ale zignorowała to. Robot już ją minął i oddalił się na kilka metrów, musiała więc biec, żeby go złapać. 

– Hej, dupku! – krzyknęła, głosem ochrypłym od pyłu. – Wiesz, ile kosztowało mnie to pieprzone cannoli?!

Robot odwrócił głowę w jej stronę, a wtedy wzięła zamach i uderzyła go tak mocno, jak tylko była w stanie. Rozległo się głośnie uderzenie metalu o metal, a siła, z jaką rura weszła w rezonans, niemal sprawiła, że Darcy ją puściła. Zrobiła niezłe wgniecenie w głowie robota, a satysfakcja, którą czuła, pomagła jej wytrzymać ból. 

Robot uniósł rękę, aby strzelić w nią swoim nielegalnym i niemarkowym repulsorem, walnęła go więc swoją nową bronią w ramię, sprawiając, że potoczyło się na chodnik, a wiązka energii minęła jej głowę o jakiś cal. 

Zanim udało jej się zareagować, robot walnął ją drugim ramieniem, sprawiając, że poleciała do przodu. Beton zerwał jej skórę z nogi, gdy lądowała. Zacisnęła zęby, żeby nie krzyczeć. 

Ogarnęła włosy z twarzy, próbując wstać, ale w tym samym momencie zobaczyła, jak robot pochyla się nad nią, celując repulsorem w głowę. Rura wypadła jej z ręki w trakcie lotu. Nie miała więc nic poza własnym wkurwem i uporem. 

Była już wcześniej w sytuacji zagrożenia życia, ale jeszcze nigdy nie patrzyła śmierci w oczy z tak bliska. 

Zabawne. Tak wiele razy wyobrażała sobie, jak umiera, odkąd Thor wylądował na Ziemi. Wydawało jej się, że przerobiła każdy możliwy wariant w swoim koszmarach. 

Ale nigdy nie sądziła, że będzie umierać samotnie. 

Mimo wszystko próbowała się podnieść, nawet jeśli nie miała już czasu uciekać. Jednak jej uszkodzone ramię nie było w stanie utrzymać jej ciężaru, przez co przewróciła się znowu. Słyszała, jak repulsor charczy, rozgrzewając się, i zamknęła oczy. 

Rozległo się ciche dudnięcie, syczące tarcie metalu o metal, a potem głośny chrzęst. Uniosła powieki, wciąż krzywiąc się w oczekiwaniu na nieuchronne. Odkryła, że robot leży na chodniku przed nią. Światło w jego oczach gasło. Wyglądał jak zepsuta zabawka. 

– Darcy?

Zakaszlała i spojrzała w górę, na Bucky’ego biegnącego w jej kierunku, zakładającego broń na ramię. Był ubrany w swój zwykły strój bojowy, odsłaniający metalową rękę, z nożami i pistoletami przewieszonymi na pasie przez klatkę piersiową. A mimo to w jego wyrazie twarzy dominowało coś absolutnie bezbronnego. Ukląkł obok niej, osłaniając ją rękami, nie dotykając jej jednak, tylko oglądając ją w poszukiwaniu ran. 

– Nic ci nie jest?

Z jego pomocą udało jej się usiąść. 

– Żyję – powiedziała roztrzęsionym głosem. – To więcej niż się spodziewałam. 

Bucky wyglądał na wstrząśniętego. 

– Było blisko. 

– Nic mi nie jest – zapewniła go, a potem spojrzała na siebie, aby ocenić szkody. Ramię miała pokryte pyłem i krwią, a na nodze skórę zdartą do żywego mięsa. Teraz, kiedy groźba została zażegnana, jej ciało poddało się, informując ją, że wszystko boli. – Ale chyba zapiszę się na wizytę do lekarza. – Nagle dotarło do niej, że on naprawdę tu jest, i zmarszczyła brwi. – Nie powinieneś właśnie ratować miasta czy coś? 

– Tony znalazł sposób, aby wyłączyć wszystkie roboty, i powinien to zaraz zrobić. JARVIS powiedział nam, że wyłapał sygnał twojej komórki w tej okolicy, więc zostawiłem Steve’a, a Thor podrzucił mnie tutaj po drodze do Wieży Wolności. 

– Nie jesteś potrzebny gdzie indziej?

Palcami wciąż odzianymi w rękawiczkę odgarnął pasmo włosów z jej twarzy. 

– Musiałem mieć pewność, że nic ci nie jest. JARVIS stracił sygnał z twojego telefonu. Martwiłem się, że nie zdążę na czas. – Spojrzał na rurę leżącą na ziemi. – Ale widzę, że nieźle sobie radziłaś. Następnym razem jednak wyświadcz mi tę przysługę, uciekaj i schowaj się. Zostaw tę robotę profesjonalistom.

– Nie sądziłam, że się zjawicie – powiedziała na swoją obronę. Zaraz po tym, jak słowa wyszły z jej ust, chciała je cofnąć, bo wyraz twarzy Bucky’ego, kiedy to usłyszał… Wyglądał, jakby kopnęła go w żołądek, a potem zaczęła strzelać do szczeniaczków z jego własnej broni. 

– Oczywiście, że po ciebie przyszedłem – powiedział. – Zawsze po ciebie przyjdę. 

Darcy uśmiechnęła się, jakby była pewna, że tak właśnie będzie. 

– No jasne. Nie porzucamy swoich ludzi na polu walki. 

Wyraz twarzy Bucky’ego nie zmienił się ani na jotę. 

– Bo nie mogę wyobrazić sobie życia w tym stuleciu bez ciebie. 

Jeśli to wyznanie ją zaskoczyło, to było nic w porównaniu ze stuporem, w jaki wpadła, gdy przyciągnął ją do siebie i pocałował gwałtownie. Jej usta pokrywał warstwa brudu i nie mogła ruszać lewą ręką, ale serce waliło jej w piersiach jak jeszcze nigdy przy żadnym pocałunku. Tym jednak, co naprawdę ją oszołomiło, nie było to, z jaką pasją ją całował, ale to, jak delikatnie ją przy tym obejmował. Jakby była kimś, co należy cenić ponad wszystko inne. Zamknęła oczy, rozkoszując się doznaniem. Jeśli każde spojrzenie śmierci w oczy miało się tak kończyć, może następnym razem nie byłaby taka przerażona. 

Kiedy się odsunął, spojrzała na pył, który zostawiła w jego włosach i na niewyobrażalną czułość w jego oczach. Naprawdę miała nadzieję, że nie są to halucynacje wywołane nadmiarem adrenaliny. 

– Ja… ale ty… 

Zarumienił się lekko, co wspaniale kontrastowało z jego ciężkim uzbrojeniem. 

– Przepraszam, wiem, że nie jesteś zainteresowana, ale Boże, Darcy, niemal cię straciliśmy i ja po prostu… 

– Nie jestem zainteresowana? – powtórzyła z niedowierzaniem. – Myślisz, że nie jestem zainteresowana?

– Powiedziałaś, że nigdy nie chcesz o tym rozmawiać – przypomniał jej. 

– Tak, ale… – powiedziała, próbując wyglądać na zirytowaną, ale musiała ugryźć się w język z powodu bólu, jaki spowodował niekontrolowany ruch ramieniem. 

Zawstydzenie Bucky’ego zmieniło się na powrót w troskę. 

– Musimy zabrać cię do lekarza. – Podniósł ją, jakby nic nie ważyła, starając się nie podrażnić jej ran. Pocałował ją w czoło. – Porozmawiamy o tym później. 

——

Kiedy zaplecze medyczne SHIELD szlag trafił, Tony zatrudnił własną ekipę w Tower, przez co nie byli zmuszeni korzystać ze szpitali. Dzięki temu wszyscy czuli się bardziej komfortowo. Poza tym żaden z nowojorskich szpitali nie byłby w stanie przyjąć szóstki superbohaterów. Darcy nienawidzili szpitali, odkąd jako sześciolatka odwiedzała w jednym umierającą na raka babcię, nie miała więc zamiaru narzekać, że teraz udało jej uniknąć wizyty w jednym z nich. Bruce, oficjalny lekarz pierwszego kontaktu Avengersów, wyrzucił wszystkich bohaterów z sali, kiedy ją opatrywano. Wszyscy chcieli mieć pewność, że nic jej nie jest, tym bardziej, że jako jedyna odniosła obrażenia w czasie tej walki. Doprowadzali tym lekarzy do szału. Jane panikowała szczególnie intensywnie i jedynie spokojna obecność Thora była w stanie pomóc jej się uspokoić. 

Chociaż doceniała ciszę, jaka zapanowała po tym, jak sobie poszli, straciła też jedyne, co odciągało jej uwagę od zakładanych właśnie szwów. Czyszczenie rany na nodze stanowiło dostatecznie makabryczne doświadczenie, ale teraz była już po prostu zmęczona i chciała mieć to za sobą. 

– Zmieniłam zdanie – powiedziała. – Dajcie mi narkozę. 

Bruce uśmiechnął się delikatnie, kładąc rękę na jej zdrowym ramieniu. 

– To potrwa jeszcze tylko kilka minut. Potrzebujesz silniejszego znieczulenia?

Pokręciła głową, starając się nie ruszać ramieniem, które właśnie było zszywane. 

– Nic nie czuję. Po prostu nie chcę już na to patrzeć. – Ale nawet mówiąc to, śledziła wzrokiem ruchy lekarza. Chociaż pracował nad nią bardzo skrupulatnie, miała nadzieję, że już nigdy więcej nie będzie miała okazji przyglądać się temu, jak wygląda w środku. 

– Więc popatrz na mnie – powiedział Bruce. Spojrzała mu w oczy, skryte za grubymi szkłami. Był świeżo po transformacji w Hulka, przez co wyglądał na zmęczonego i wyciszonego. – Cieszę się, że nic ci nie jest – dodał. – Wszyscy się cieszymy. 

– Taak, nie sądziłam, że wszyscy tak bardzo się tym przejmą – przyznała. 

– Niemal pobili się o to, kto pójdzie cię szukać. Sądzę, że Sam by wygrał, gdyby decyzja nie należała do Steve’a. Bucky poszedł po ciebie tak szybko, jak tylko był w stanie, ale Steve i tak wydawał się wkurzony, kiedy rozmawiali o tym w drodze powrotnej. 

Darcy drgnęła. Może Bucky powiedział Steve’owi o ich pocałunku. 

– Musisz wiedzieć, że Avengersi są wielkimi fanami Darcy Lewis – kontynuował Bruce. – Nie wiemy, co byśmy bez ciebie zrobili. Nawet JARVIS wydawał się zaniepokojony. 

– Aww, JARVIS, martwiłeś się o mnie? – Darcy spojrzała w sufit. 

– Ja się nie martwię, panno Lewis – odpowiedziało SI. – Ale Tower byłoby pustsze bez pani obecności. Dosłownie. 

– Ja też cię kocham, JARVIS – powiedziała. 

– Zrobione – stwierdził lekarz i zaczął zbierać narzędzia. Darcy zaryzykowała kolejne zerknięcie na swoje ramię. Szwy były niemal niewidoczne, ale sama rana była wciąż dość okropna. – Staraj się tego nie zabrudzić i nie powinno być żadnych problemów. 

– Dzięki, doktorku – powiedziała. – I dziękuję, Bruce. Że ze mną zostałeś. 

Bruce uśmiechnął się do niej konfidencyjne, kiedy odprowadzał ją do drzwi. 

– Jesteś naszym najlepszym pacjentem. Nigdy jeszcze nie spotkałem ludzi, którzy odnosiliby się do łatania śmiertelnych obrażeń z taką niechęcią jak Avengersi. 

Gdy tylko Darcy trafiła na swoje piętro, prostą drogą doczołgała się do łóżka. Częściowo oczekiwała, że nie będzie w stanie zasnąć, skoro mieli dopiero wczesne popołudnie, a ona właśnie stoczyła walkę z cholernym robotem, ale straciła przytomność niemal w tej samej chwili, gdy jej głowa dotknęła poduszki. 

––––

Obudziła się dopiero następnego dnia. Wyskoczyła z łóżka, widząc, która jest godzina, i skrzywiła się, gdy tym ruchem uraziła obolałe ramię. JARVIS przerwał jej, kiedy w pośpiechu podbiegła do szafy. 

– Dzień dobry, panno Lewis. Panna Potts poprosiła, abym panią poinformował, że ma pani wziąć dzisiaj wolne. 

Darcy pokręciła głową. 

– To dopiero mój drugi tydzień. Nie biorę wolnego – powiedziała. 

– Cytując pannę Potts, „Jeśli Darcy pojawi się dzisiaj w biurze, zadzwonię po Steve’a, żeby zaniósł ją z powrotem do domu”. Może niech jej pani jednak posłucha. 

Westchnęła ciężko i wyciągnęła z szafy spodnie od dresu i wygodną koszulkę zamiast eleganckiej garsonki. 

– Wydaje mi się, że Pepper traktuje to bardzo poważnie – powiedziała, przebierając się. 

– Jest pani ranna – zauważył JARVIS. – A panna Potts nauczyła się na przypadku pana Starka, jak wykorzystywać niestandardową argumentację. 

– Co nie znaczy, że jej groźby są bez pokrycia – skomentowała Darcy.

– Dokładnie. 

Dziewczyna zatrzymała się w połowie drogi do drzwi.

– Gdzie są Steve i Bucky? – spytała. 

– Na swoim piętrze – odpowiedział JARVIS. – I nie zamknęli drzwi na klucz. 

– Dzięki!

––––

Kiedy wyszła z windy, znalazła Bucky’ego i Steve’a w kuchni, przyrządzających razem śniadanie. Bucky zajął się tostami, podczas gdy Steve grillował bekon. 

W odróżnieniu od nowoczesności wspólnego piętra i zagraconego mieszkania Jane i Thora, apartament Steve’a i Bucky’ego stanował najprzytulniejsze miejsce w mieście. Wszystko było w nim współczesne, nic nie nawiązywało do stylu lat czterdziestych, czego częściowo się spodziewała, ale panowała tu bardziej domowa atmosfera niż w miejscach, które urządzał Tony. 

Kuchenka stała pośrodku wysepki kuchennej, dość długiej, aby zmieścić przy niej sześć wysokich krzeseł. Podejrzewała, że aby wykarmić dwóch superżołnierzy, kuchnia musi być wytrzymała i funkcjonalna. 

Obaj spojrzeli na nią, kiedy weszła, ale nie odniosła wrażenia, że jej obecność ich kłopocze. 

– Hej, Darcy. Jak się czujesz? – spytał Steve. 

Wzruszyła ramionami, uświadamiając sobie, że koszulka z krótkim rękawem nie zakrywała jej poranionego ramienia. 

– W porządku – powiedziała, wchodząc do kuchni. – Dzięki Bucky’emu. 

– Dobrze. – Ton Steve’a był stanowczy. 

Zawahała się, stając w miejscu i obserwując, jak współpracują. Nie wpadali na siebie i nie stykali się łokciami, chociaż stali nad tą samą kuchenką. Obaj wydawali się też zrelaksowani i szczęśliwi. 

– Mam nadzieję, że jesteś głodna – odezwał się Bucky, dodając kolejnego tosta do całkiem sporej górki już przyrządzonych. 

– Umieram z głodu – powiedziała. – Mogę jakoś pomóc?

Bucky pokręcił głową. 

– Masz tu siedzieć i ładnie wyglądać – rzucił, wskazując na jedno z krzeseł. 

Zaśmiała się. 

– Nie sądzę, żebym promieniowała dzisiaj urodą. – Usadowiła się na krześle naprzeciwko nich, ale dość daleko, aby nie zostać opryskaną olejem z patelni. Z tej wysokości była w stanie patrzeć im prosto w oczy. – Czy tak właśnie czują się wysocy ludzie? – spytała, podziwiając mieszkanie z nowego punktu widzenia. 

– Zajęło mi chwilę, zanim się do tego przyzwyczaiłem – powiedział Steve. – Serum dodało mi jakieś osiem cali z dnia na dzień. Nie zliczę, w ile stropów i lamp uderzyłem głową przez następne miesiące. 

– Tak, ale pewnie łatwiej było ci poruszać się w tłumie, kiedy mogłeś spojrzeć ponad głowami innych – zauważyła. 

– I mi było łatwiej go znaleźć w tłumie – powiedział Bucky. – Wcześniej po prostu zmiatano go na bok. Na szczęście zawsze mogłem podążyć za śladami bójki, w którą na pewno się wdał. 

Steve wywrócił oczyma. 

– Nie daj mu się nabrać, sam zaraz też zaczynał się bić. 

– Tak, żeby ratować ci dupę!

Darcy śmiała się, ale nie mogła pozbyć się dziwnego wrażenia, że w powietrzu wisi jakieś napięcie. Nie zachowywaliby się tak swobodnie, gdyby Bucky powiedział wczoraj Steve’owi o pocałunku. Co się stanie, gdy Kapitan się dowie? 

Kiedy jedzenie było gotowe, usiedli po obu jej stronach, przez co znowu poczuła się niska. 

– Czemu nie macie stołu w kuchni? – spytała, oblewając zawartość swojego talerza syropem klonowym. 

– Nie mieliśmy żadnego w dzieciństwie, więc wydaje nam się dziwnie formalny – wyjaśnił Bucky. – Nie jemy śniadania na kanapie tylko dlatego, że syrop nie daje się sprać z obicia. Swoją drogą, nie mogę uwierzyć, że polałaś nim bekon. Jesteś prawdziwa bezbożnicą. 

Darcy uśmiechnęła się i podniosła do ust ociekający syropem kawałek bekonu. 

– Syrop sprawia, że wszystko smakuje lepiej. A ty się nie znasz. – Ze szczęściem wgryzła się w swoje śniadanie. – Boże, konam z głodu. Nie jadłam nic… od wczoraj rano. 

Chociaż nie wspomniała bezpośrednio robotów, atmosfera wyraźnie zagęściła się po jej słowach. 

– Cieszę się, że nic ci nie jest – powtórzył miękko Steve. 

Bucky tylko pokręcił głową. 

– W ogóle nie powinna była zostać ranna. Boże, Darcy, co robiłaś tak daleko od domu?

Odwróciła się, aby na niego spojrzeć. Jej umoszczone pomiędzy nimi gniazdko nagle wydało jej się pułapką. 

– Po pierwsze, jestem dziwnie pewna, że mogę chodzić, gdzie mi się żywnie podoba. Po drugie, byłam na Staten Island, w dzielnicy handlowej w środku dnia. Nawet gdybyśmy spodziewali się inwazji robotów, to nie jest szczególnie niebezpieczna część miasta. 

– Nie o to mu chodziło – powiedział Steve. – Poza tym, Staten Island? To tylko świadczy o twoim złym guście. 

Darcy wywróciła oczyma. 

– Wierz mi, przeprawa promem to niepowtarzalne doznanie. Byłam tam, żeby wypróbować w waszym imieniu piekarnię. Najwyraźniej robią tam najlepsze cannolini w Ameryce. Cannoli – poprawiła się. 

Szeroki uśmiech pojawił się na twarzy Steve’a.

– Kupiłaś nam cannoli?

– Tak, i nawet miałam w planach je zjeść. Ale zostało zmiażdżone przez głupiego robota, więc wszyscy możemy być rozczarowani. 

Steve spojrzał na Bucky’ego ponad jej głową. 

– Wybrała się aż na Staten Island, żeby kupić nam cannoli. Miałeś rację. 

– Rację na temat czego? – spytała, marszcząc brwi. 

– Chyba jednak musimy odbyć rozmowę, która zaczęliśmy w muzeum – powiedział Steve. 

– Okej. – Darcy przełknęła ciężko i odłożył widelec. 

– A mówisz, że to ja nie mam wyczucia czasu – westchnął Bucky. 

– Więc Bucky powiedział ci o… 

– O pocałunku? – przerwał jej Steve. – Tak, powiedział. 

Jego wyraz twarzy był niemożliwy do zinterpretowania. 

– I…?

– I byłem na niego wściekły. – Darcy drgnęła, słysząc to, ale Steve kontynuował: – Powiedziałaś, że nie chcesz niczego między nami zmieniać, a on to zignorował. Kiedy jednak powiedział, że nie byłaś z tego powodu nieszczęśliwa, pomyślałem, że możemy niedostatecznie jasno daliśmy ci do zrozumienia, o co nam chodzi. Darcy, w razie jeśli jeszcze tego nie zauważyłaś, obaj szaleńczo się w tobie kochamy. 

– Ale mówiliście, że nie szukacie nikogo więcej!

– Co nie znaczy, że nie znaleźliśmy – powiedział Bucky. 

Steve przytaknął. 

– Bucky i ja wciąż jesteśmy, cóż, Buckym i mną. Zawsze będziemy. Chcemy tylko, żebyś też tu z nami była. 

Darcy usilnie starała się to pojąć. 

– W romantycznym sensie – uściśliła. 

– I seksualnym – dodał Bucky. – Jeśli masz ochotę. 

– Jesteście pewni? – spytała, obracając głowę, aby patrzeć raz na jednego, raz na drugiego z nich. 

– Tak – powiedział Steve. 

– Nie zamierzasz wybić nam tego z głowy, prawda? – spytał Bucky. 

– Mowy nie ma – powiedziała. – Chciałam mieć tylko pewność, że wolno mi to zrobić. – Położyła dłoń na karku Steve’a i przyciągnęła go do siebie. Z łatwością poddał się jej naciskowi. Zamknął oczy, kiedy ich usta się zetknęły. To był słodki, niewinny buziak, bardziej dla zabawy niż namiętny, ale i tak sprawił, że Darcy zakręciło się w głowie. – Żeby wyrównać rachunki. 

– Znając Bucky’ego, nie wierzę, że tamten pocałunek był tak przyzwoity – powiedział Steve zanim pochwycił jej wargi w swoje. Tym razem jego ruchy były bardziej świadome, przez co pod koniec pocałunku Darcy kurczowo wczepiła się dłonią w jego kark i dyszała. Jego usta były węższe niż Bucky’ego, ale nie mniej satysfakcjonujące. I chociaż wiedziała, że Steve nie jest tak niewinny, jak głosiła propaganda, jego język po prostu grzeszny. Dłoń przeczesała jej włosy i Darcy jęknęła, zdając sobie sprawę, że to ręka Bucky’ego. Ze Stevem przed sobą i Buckym za plecami już była obezwładniona nadmiarem doznań. 

Steve skupił się na jej szyi. Przechyliła głowę i przywarła do niego tak mocno, że niemal spadła z krzesła. 

– Ojejku – powiedziała, gdy pomógł jej odzyskać równowagę. Położył dłoń na jej udzie, co było równie rozpraszające, jak palce Bucky’ego w jej włosach. – To jest… dobra, jak wasza obyczajowość z połowy wieku ma się do naszej sytuacji? Mamy wstrzymać się z seksem czy możemy po prostu przenieść się z tym do sypialni?

– Masz dziesięć szwów na ramieniu i pół nogi w bandażach – zauważył Steve.

– …czyli się wstrzymujemy?

Uśmieszek powoli wykwitł na wargach Steve’a.

– To znaczy, że musimy być bardzo ostrożni. Lewe ramię i lewa noga, tak? 

Przytaknęła i krzyknęła cicho z zaskoczenia, gdy Steve poderwał ją z siedzenia prosto w swoje ramiona. Wybuchnęła śmiechem, obejmując go prawym ramieniem, kiedy niósł ją do sypialni. 

Łóżko stanowiło najbardziej zauważalny element wystroju, ponieważ było ogromne i pokryte miękkimi poduszkami. Niedbale narzucona na łóżko granatowa narzuta wyglądała na dokładnie tak wygodną, jak w rzeczywistości była. 

– Co się stało z wojskowym ścieleniem łóżka tak, aby monety odbijały się od materaca? – spytała. 

Steve uniósł brwi.

– Nasze łóżko nigdy nie pozostawało pościelone zbyt długo – powiedział i pochylił się, aby ją pocałować. Umościła się na łóżku, pozwalając, aby nad nią górował. 

– Nie to, że nie doceniam widoków, ale czuję trochę opuszczony – powiedział Bucky. Materac ugiął się pod nim, gdy usiadł na łóżku obok nich. 

Darcy spojrzała na niego, podczas gdy Steve pieścił jej szyję i ramiona. 

– Może to dlatego, że masz na sobie o wiele za dużo ciuchów? – zasugerowała. – I może powinieneś coś z tym zrobić?

Bucky podjął wyzwanie. Rozebrał się szybko, nie spuszczając z niej wzroku, przez co jej serce zaczęło galopować. Jego metalowe ramię otoczała pobliźniona tkanką, ale jej spojrzenie dużo bardziej przykuwały mięśnie brzucha. Na jednym znajdowała się czarna linia słów. Kiedy udało jej się je rozczytać, zaśmiała się cicho. 

– Jezu, kurwa, Chryste – powiedziała z czułością. 

– Co? – spytał Steve, unosząc głowę, dotąd bardzo skoncentrowany na robieniu jej malinki na szyi. 

– Nie, ty skup się na swojej pracy, świetnie ci idzie – pochwaliła go Darcy, zanim spojrzała na Bucky’ego. – Proszę, powiedz, że to nie są moje pierwsze słowa. 

Spojrzał w kierunku, który wskazała, i zaśmiał się. 

– Są. Okazałaś się jeszcze bardziej temperamentna, niż się spodziewałem – powiedział. 

Przesunęła dłoń od karku Steve’a do jego włosów. 

– Nigdy nawet o tym nie pomyślałam. Steve, jakie były moje pierwsze słowa do ciebie?

Steve zaśmiał się prosto w jej skórę, zanim odpowiedzieli razem z Buckym:

– „Oddam ci osiem dolców i duszę mojego pierworodnego w zamian za połowę tego, co masz na patelni”. 

– Kurwa – powiedziała, opuszczając głowę na poduszkę. – Jestem idiotką. 

– Jesteś, ale nie jesteś jedyną zidiociałą osobą w tym pomieszczeniu – zgodził się z nią Steve. 

Zmarszczyła brwi, kiedy usiadł, ale jej niepokój rozwiał się, kiedy zobaczyła, że zrobił to po to, aby zdjąć koszulkę. Obrócił się, pokazując jej swoje znamię biegnące wzdłuż żeber. 

– „Więc, co, po prostu lubisz, jak tłuką cię na miazgę?” – przeczytała, śledząc tekst czubkiem palca. Steve zadrżał pod jej dotykiem. 

– I jego odpowiedzią było „Nie prosiłem cię o pomoc” – powiedział Bucky, wchodząc na łóżko. Miał na sobie tylko bokserki. Uniósł stopę, aby pokazać jej znamię otaczające kostkę jak bransoletka. 

– Więc “niezłe cycki” nie były jakimś szczególnym wyjątkiem, jeśli chodzi o ciebie – powiedziała. Na próbę przesunęła palcem wokół jego kostki, aby zobaczyć, czy jego też potrafi przyprawić o dreszcze. Była zawiedziona, że tak się nie stało, ale Bucky stanowczo stał się bardziej napalony. 

Przytaknął. 

– Wciąż mi przykro z tego powodu. Poza tym Steve reagujący wkurwem na twoją propozycję też stanowi element tradycji. Na szczęście potem mądrzeje, jeśli dasz mu drugą szansę i trochę go wytresujesz. 

Darcy podniosła się, aby pocałować Steve’a. Wciąż klęczał na jej udach, jego kolana znajdowały się po obu stronach jej ciała.

– To właśnie zrobiłam? Tresowałam cię, aż się poddałeś? 

Steve wydawał się lekko odurzony i wciąż wpatrywał się w jej usta. 

– Mniej więcej – zgodził się. 

– Co z tobą? – spytała Bucky’ego. – Po prostu lubisz ludzi, którymi trzeba się opiekować?

Żartowała sobie, ale jego odpowiedź była poważna. 

– Nie. Potrzebuję kogoś, kto rzuca się na wielkiego robota z gazrurką. Chodźże tutaj. 

Nie zrzucając Steve’a ze swoich kolan, obróciła się, aby pocałować Bucky’ego. Ich pierwszy pocałunek był desperacki, napędzany ulgą i adrenaliną. Teraz Bucky nie śpieszył się, pieszczoty jego warg i ruchy języka sprawiały, że z trudem nad sobą panowała. Steve przesuwał dłonie wzdłuż jej boków, na zmianę pieszcząc ją lekko i chwytając mocno. Po kilku minutach złapał za krawędź jej koszulki i uniósł ją, przerywając pocałunek swoich bratnich dusz, aby ją ściągnąć. 

Bucky postanowił wykorzystać okazję, napierając delikatnie na ramiona Darcy, aby ta znowu się położyła. Wtedy ukląkł obok niej i zaczął całować jej piersi. 

W międzyczasie Seteve skupił się na pozbawieniu jej ubrania. Uniósł jej biodra, żeby zsunąć spodnie. Darcy przechyliła głowę, aby spojrzeć na Bucky’ego pieszczącego jej piersi i brzuch i Steve’a zrzucającego jej spodnie i bieliznę za łóżko. 

– Dobrze? – spytał Steve, napotykając jej spojrzenie. 

– Bardzo dobrze – przytaknęła, opuszczając głowę i relaksując się. 

W ciągu następnych kilku godzin Darcy nauczyła się wielu ważnych rzeczy. Po pierwsze i najważniejsze, serum superżołnierza sprawiało, że już nie tylko kobiety były w stanie doświadczać wielokrotnych orgazmów. Po drugie, Steve mógł wstrzymać oddech przez dłużej niż pięć minut, a Bucky niemal dorównywał mu kroku. Po trzecie, kiedy Steve znajdował się w centrum ich zainteresowania, rumienił się wściekle od czoła do brzucha, ale nigdy nie zawahał się prosić o to, czego pragnął. 

Pod koniec Darcy czuła się, jakby wpadła po ciężarówkę. Albo dwie. Dwie bardzo, bardzo seksowne ciężarówki. 

– Mamroczesz – wyszeptał Bucky w jej skórę. Leżał wpoprzek łóżka z głową na jej brzuchu. 

– Chyba uszkodziliście mi wyższe funkcje mózgu – powiedziała z pełnym satysfakcji uśmiechem. 

– To chyba dobrze, prawda? – spytał Steve. Przytulał się do jej prawego boku i leniwie przesuwał palcami po włosach Bucky’ego. 

– Bardzo dobrze – zapewniła. – Ale jeśli nie macie nic przeciwko, to teraz sobie pośpię, dobrze? Trochę mnie wykończyliście. 

Poczuła, jak Bucky przytakuje.

– Będziemy tu, kiedy się obudzisz – zapewnił. 

Więc ze Stevem po jednej stronie i Buckym po drugiej, Darcy westchnęła głęboko i zamknęła oczy. 

–––––

Następne ogłoszenie dla prasy, które Darcy napisała, po raz pierwszy zawierało jej imię. Krótki artykuł dla People miał prosty tytuł _Przeznaczeni_. 

Darcy, Steve i Bucky wiedzieli, że to tylko kwestia wizerunkowa. Ostatecznie prawdą było to, że się nawzajem wybrali. I to była więź, której Darcy ufała, a nie jakimś słowom zapisanym na skórze. 

Być może nie wierzyła w przeznaczenie, ale na pewno wierzyła w Steve’a Rogersa i Bucky’ego Barnesa.


End file.
